New Beginnings: Moments In Time
by miraleeann
Summary: Part 2 of this series. A sequel to New Beginnings. A look at various moments. This story will contain corporal punishment. AU
1. December 1973

December 1973

"You're acting weird again," James said before he could think about the words that were coming out of his mouth. He had a horrible habit of saying what he was thinking before he thought about whether or not he should say it. It had gotten him into trouble quite a bit in his life, but he had never really cared to work on it until he saw Sirius' face when he did it to him at the wrong moment.

"Am I?" Sirius asked as he shifted his satchel from his left shoulder to his right one.

James nodded as he watched Peter Pettigrew's father pull him into a hug. "Yeah a bit."

Sirius shrugged at these words. He couldn't explain to James that he was nervous about how things were about to go. He couldn't explain to him that he was afraid that things had changed in the three short months that they had been back at Hogwarts. He just couldn't and especially not in the middle of King's Cross Station.

The two boys had gotten off the Hogwarts train just five minutes earlier. They had collected their things and were now standing in the center of the room waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to collect them.

"Like you're nervous or something," James continued in a concerned voice.

Sirius ignored his best mate's words and instead chose to focus all his attention on the large clock on the wall. It was nearly four in the afternoon. He watched as the seconds hand ticked around the numbers.

"Are you?" James asked loudly forcing Sirius to acknowledge him.

"Am I what?" Sirius asked as he looked at James.

"Nervous," James said in an annoyed voice. "Are you nervous?"

Sirius shrugged at these words, "Yeah a bit." He instantly felt stupid for his concerns. Even if the Potters had decided that they no longer wanted him, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Of course, by law, he couldn't go back to his parents, not that he would want to, but he would figure something else out. He silently swore to himself that if that happened he wouldn't shed a tear. Who cared if he was anxious to get back to their house just so that he could talk with Mrs. Potter about life while she made breakfast? It wasn't a huge deal if he never got to hear Mr. Potter's words of wisdom again. As it stood the man had become more of a father to him in the past few months than his own father ever had. Still, if they were done Sirius could walk away from it all. It wouldn't be easy but he could make it on his own.

"Why?" James asked. Suddenly his face grew very concerned. "Did you do something I don't know about? Are you going to be in trouble?"

Sirius shook his head quickly resisting the urge to call James a git.

"Then what?" James asked in an insistent voice. "You can tell me."

Sirius mulled over these words. If there was anyone he trusted with every inch of his life it was James. He opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it as he spotted them.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter both had looks of absolute delight on their faces as they approached the boys. Mr. Potter instantly put an arm around James as Mrs. Potter nearly knocked Sirius over with the force of the hug she pulled him into.

Sirius felt a feeling of love sweep through his body as he smiled widely. His own parents had never even picked him up from school; they had always sent a house elf. Half the time when he arrived home they weren't even there. He had actually spent the last Christmas holidays alone while his parents and brother were off on their own holiday. He could clearly remember how awful it had felt to sit alone on Christmas morning.

"Let the child breath Love," Mr. Potter chuckled softly.

Mrs. Potter gently pulled Sirius away from her body, before reaching an arm out and pulling James close to her as well.

The moment Sirius was released from Mrs. Potter's embrace Mr. Potter leaned in for his own hug.

Sirius felt his apprehensions diminish as the scene played out around him.

He would have never imagined that the Potters would have just picked right back up where they had left off. It was as if he and James had been gone overnight and not for nearly three months.

"Shall we head home?" Mrs. Potter asked with a smile. "I'm making all of your favorites tonight. Baked chicken for you James and Sirius I'm making rice pudding for dessert."

"Thank you," Sirius smiled widely. He had told her once months ago that rice pudding was his favorite treat and now here she was weeks later making just that for dessert.

The four of them began making their way towards the staircase.

"Did you get a tree yet?" James asked as they began climbing the stairs.

"We haven't," Mr. Potter replied. "I thought perhaps you boys would like to come along with me to select a tree."

Sirius felt a wave of excitement rush through his body. He had never actually picked a Christmas tree out before. On the odd chance that his parents actually got one they usually just ordered one and had it delivered to the house. Actually going out into the woods and selecting your own sounded so much more exciting to Sirius.

"Yeah we could do that," James replied. He gave Sirius an apologetic look. He was sure that the last thing Sirius wanted to do on their holiday was go hunting through the woods for the perfect tree.

Sirius shook his head at James with a small smile. He would have to tell his friend later how excited he was to go. James often apologized for his parent's actions, only to have Sirius dismiss his apology before it was even completely out of his mouth. What was lame and annoying to James was only new and nice to Sirius.

They turned the corner that led to the large floo area as Mrs. Potter put a loving hand on the back of Sirius' head. "Your hair has grown at least three inches," she observed.

"Mum," James whined in a mortified voice as if she had touched him in such a way in public. "People are around."

"James really," Mr. Potter scolded lightly.

"I was talking to Sirius," Mrs. Potter informed her son. "I just wanted to know if he likes it longer or if he'd like it cut while he is home."

Sirius didn't mind the public display of affection, in fact he enjoyed it. He wasn't used to having a family that wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him.

"I think I like it long," he answered her in a kind voice.

"It's the style," Mr. Potter explained to his wife as they waited for a fireplace. "Look around, all the boys are wearing it longer."

"Not me," James declared as he stepped into the large fireplace with his family.

"That's because your hair is too unruly," Sirius replied.

Mr. Potter dropped the floo powder stating their destination and seconds later that stepped into their parlor.

James nodded in agreement. "It would look horrible long, I'm sure of it."

Sirius felt a feeling of warmth take over his body as he looked around the parlor. Despite the fact that it had been less than half of a year since he had come to live with the Potters, he couldn't help but feel more at home in their house than he ever had any place else.

"Can we go check on our fort before dinner?" James asked in an excited tone.

At the end of the summer the two boys had spent every waking moment making a brilliant fort in the forest behind the house. At first the whole idea had seemed rather childish, but they quickly discovered that they could use the secret place to do all sorts of things that they weren't exactly allowed to do.

"Actually your father and I have a small surprise for Sirius," Mrs. Potter said with a smile.

Sirius looked up at her. Surely he had to have heard her wrong. He couldn't imagine getting a surprise when James wasn't getting anything, especially not for no reason at all.

"We talked it over and we decided that although the two of you get along beautifully it might be nice for you each to have your own rooms," Mr. Potter explained. "I hope you don't mind Sirius, but we took the liberty of decorating the guest bedroom for you." Mr. Potter smiled widely as he headed towards the staircase with his wife a step behind him.

"Come and see," Mrs. Potter smiled. "Afterwards you can go out to your fort."

"Come on," James grinned as he rushed to the stairs. "I want to see it."

Sirius followed the three of them. He wanted to be excited about the prospect of his own room but he was a bit apprehensive as well. Most of his things were still at his parent's house. He had no desire to go get them. He wasn't quite sure what Mr. and Mrs. Potter could have possibly decorated the room with though. He had been in the guest room numerous times. It was huge, just as big as James room which was cluttered with books and games.

"Now if you don't like it let me know," Mrs. Potter said as she paused in front of the bedroom with her hand on the door knob. "We can change it to whatever you like."

Sirius nodded in agreement though he knew that he would never in a hundred years do such a thing.

Slowly Mrs. Potter opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Sirius followed her with James and Mr. Potter a step behind him. He felt his heart swell as he looked around the room slowly taking it all in.

The old furniture that had been in the room over the summer had been replaced with brand new mahogany furniture. The book shelf was full of new books; the bedding was in Gryffindor colors. There were posters on the walls of popular music stars and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky.

"I recalled you telling me that you were a fan of astronomy," Mrs. Potter said softly as she watched Sirius gaze up at it.

"This room is brilliant," James declared. "Cooler than mine even!"

He swallowed hard forcing the large lump in his throat to go away.

The room was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you," he said hoping that his voice didn't sound nearly as shaky as it felt.

"You're sure you like it?" Mrs. Potter asked in a worried voice. "As I said anything can be changed if you would like it differently."

Sirius quickly shook his head. "No I love it. It's perfect."

Mrs. Potter smiled at her husband as he reached out and gently ruffled Sirius' hair. "Welcome home Sirius."

 **TBC...**


	2. July 1974

July 1974

Sirius was sitting lying alone on his bed. The following summer Mrs. Potter had enchanted his bedroom ceiling to look like the night sky. He had always loved it, but he had never looked at it as carefully as he had in the past forty minutes. He had counted the stars now; there were nine hundred and seven of them. He couldn't help but like that it was an odd number. He liked that it wasn't quite uniform. He always tended to like things that didn't even out perfectly.

The counting had helped him calm his guilt as well. A year ago he would have been filled with fear but today fear was not an emotion in his body. A lot had happened in the past year and he knew his place. He knew that he wasn't going to be thrown out. He knew that he wasn't going to be beaten until he was hunched over in pain praying to die. He did know that he was in trouble though. He knew that he had saddened the family that he had grown to love and that hurt more than any punishment he was going to receive.

Sirius wasn't sure how he ended up where he had. The day had started out nicely. He and James had eaten breakfast with James' parents before heading to Diagon Alley with his mum for the day. He didn't know why he did it. He knew that if he had asked for the book she would have bought it for him. It just seemed so easy to slip it under his shirt and walk out of the shop with it.

He hadn't even told James which was especially unusual. Whenever one of them had an idea for an action that was a blatant disregard of the rules, they always discussed it first. They were always united on this misbehavior. They would agree on it beforehand knowing very well what would happen if they were caught but they would go into as one – almost like brothers.

This time was so very different.

Sirius hadn't missed the look of shock and disapproval in James' eyes hours after they had returned home and the book had been discovered. That look had hurt almost as bad the one Mrs. Potter had on her face when she sent him to his room. He had never seen her look so disappointed and it hurt him that he was the one responsible for causing her to look that way.

She had almost sounded sad when she had sent him to his room. James, despite the fact that moments earlier had looked as though he wanted to scold him, had given him a look of sympathy. It hadn't surprised Sirius. It was who James was. Despite the fact that he was shocked that his friend had stolen something, he still didn't want him to be in trouble for it. Sirius was sure that he could murder someone right in front of James and his best mate would still somehow find a way to stick up for him and make it seem like he hadn't done any wrong.

Sirius wasn't completely out of touch with his own feelings. Deep down he knew why he had taken the book, even if he couldn't admit it to himself just yet. He had never disobeyed the Potters without James by his side. He had been a bit cheeky at times and had been lightly scolded. There had also been the one time that he had wandered off on his own in London causing Mrs. Potter to nearly weep in fear. When he had been found he had quickly explained that he had seen something interesting and had just walked off to get a better look. He had received exactly one hard swat to his jean clad backside and the lecture of a lifetime. Somehow he was sure that had it been James that had wandered off the consequences would have been different – worse.

That was why he had stolen the book. He had to see. He had to know what would happen if he did something so completely wrong that there was no excuse for it. He had to know if he really was James' equal. For months now he had cared for Mr. and Mrs. Potter as if they were really his parents; he had to know if they cared for him like a real son.

He wasn't sure what he would do if they didn't. If Mr. Potter excused his actions today and let him off with a stern lecture and an earlier bedtime. He couldn't stay – he knew that much. It would break his heart into a million pieces but if they didn't feel the same way he did he couldn't stay and try to force them to.

He looked up at his ceiling as a comet sped across it.

The soft knock on his bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts and he quickly sat up. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears. He felt as though his entire future was resting on the next minutes of his life.

He watched as the door slowly opened to reveal Mr. Potter. His face was somber but kind. Sirius often wondered how the man managed to keep the kind features of his complexion regardless of how he was feeling. He hoped that it was a trait that could be learned and not one that you had to be lucky enough to be born with.

Mr. Potter crossed the room silently.

Sirius watched as he took hold of the desk chair and spun it around to face the bed. He watched as Mr. Potter slowly sat down in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"Thievery?"

The word and the tone in which it was said cut like a knife through Sirius; Mr. Potter's voice was a mixture of sadness and sternness.

Sirius shrugged softly as he looked down at his hands.

"A shrug isn't even close to an acceptable answer," Mr. Potter replied in a stern voice. "Have you any idea how humorless what you have done is? There is absolutely no excuse for taking something that does not belong to you."

"I'm sorry," Sirius offered the words in a small voice. He was sure he had never felt so ashamed of himself.

"If you wanted the book you could have asked for it, surely you know that." Mr. Potter was having a hard time trying to rationalize why exactly the child sitting before him had stolen. Sirius had come a long way since he had come to stay with him. The boy who was once so afraid to ask for anything now understood that asking was not a crime. Sirius was also aware that Mrs. Potter rarely said no to the boys. If they wanted something, they usually got it.

Sirius nodded at the words. He did know it. He was often amazed at how easily Mrs. Potter bought them treats; half the time all he had to do was look at something in a store and moments later it was in her trolley.

 _'Spoiled but not brats'_ was how she would rationalize her actions.

"Then why did you steal it?" Mr. Potter asked.

Sirius could hear the urgency in the man's voice. It was as if he was looking for any reasonable excuse for his actions.

"I guess I just wanted it and I didn't want to ask," Sirius tried to explain his actions. He knew that it was a pitiful excuse but he didn't have another one. He couldn't tell him that he did it to see if he would care enough to correct him. He couldn't say that he had stolen to see if he was really part of the family or just James' friend that stayed with them. He wanted to but he couldn't. He was sure that if he did he would just die from embarrassment.

"I want to explain something to you about stealing," Mr. Potter said in a somber voice. He waited until Sirius nodded in agreement before he continued. "Stealing is easily the root of any crime you can commit. If you cheat on a test you are stealing someone's good mark, if you lie you are stealing someone's right to the truth, and if you kill someone, you are stealing their life. Stealing is never acceptable and is an especially severe offense in this house."

Sirius digested these words before he softly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Being sorry for your actions is wonderful however it is not enough in this case," Mr. Potter replied sadly. "I care for you deeply and I would not be a doing my job as a father if you were not punished for what you have done." He paused for a moment as he sat up straighter. He waved a hand beckoning Sirius off the bed. "Come here please."

Instantly Sirius obeyed sliding off the side of the bed and taking the two steps to Mr. Potter's side. His insides had swelled at the man's use of the title of father. Maybe he had been silly to ever doubt his place.

As he always did when he had to punish one of the boys, he quickly waved his hand casting a silencing spell on the room. Despite the fact that he was sure James knew exactly what was taking place behind the closed door he didn't feel that allowing James to hear it was fair.

Mr. Potter reached out and quickly undid the button on Sirius' jeans before pushing them down to the boy's knees. He didn't miss the look of sorrow on Sirius' face as he did so. He had never punished Sirius quite exactly as he did James, but if there was ever a time to make sure the child knew exactly how wrong what he had done was this was it.

Mr. Potter leaned forward as he reached around into his back pocket and retrieved an old worn leather slipper. He hadn't slipped it onto his foot in years, these days it had a different use in the Potter household.

Before the boy could panic too much about his fate Mr. Potter quickly and gently guided Sirius over his lap. His fingers hooked the waistband of Sirius' briefs and he swiftly peeled them down as far as they needed to go.

"I want you to know that I love you Sirius but today you've disappointed me."

The words were like a punch in the gut to Sirius. He didn't bother to stop the tears that started falling from his eyes instead he hid his face in the nook of his elbow.

Mr. Potter raised the slipper above his head and brought it down smartly on the small backside. He watched as a pink splotch appeared.

He was not a man that enjoyed disciplining his boys. He would have much rather to share a few soft words with Sirius about the wrongs of stealing and then taken him out for some ice cream. He knew that doing so could likely be disastrous though. He would not be around forever. There would come a time when he would not be there to pick up the pieces when they made mistakes and he wanted to make sure that he instilled in them the correct morals. He wanted to make sure he was raising two upstanding citizens, not spoiled brats that thought that they could act however they pleased without any consequences.

When the slipper fell for the tenth time Sirius cried out loudly promising to behave. Mr. Potter brought his arm down twice more before he tossed the slipper onto the bed and gently began rubbing the boy's back.

Unlike James who would stay sprawled out across his lap for ages after being punished Sirius was on his feet in seconds.

Mr. Potter almost expected to get the cold shoulder. After all it had been the hardest punishment he had doled out to the boy yet. He almost expected Sirius to refuse a hug or to give him the silent treatment for a while.

He was pleased to find that he couldn't have been more wrong.

The moment Sirius was on his feet he reached down and quickly pulled his briefs and jeans back up where they belonged before falling into Mr. Potter's arms.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. His bum was aching, but the feeling that he had disappointed the man that he had grown to love like a father hurt much more.

"Alright Love," Mr. Potter said softly as he enclosed the child in his embrace. "It's over now."

Sirius could feel Mr. Potter's heart beating against his cheek. Never in his life had he felt more like he was where he belonged. He was so pleased to find that he had been wrong. The Potters did care for him as if he were their own.

"I have to tell you something," Sirius practically whispered. He almost wished that Mr. Potter wouldn't hear him. That he could have another moment to think before he confessed to being so utterly stupid.

"What's that?" Mr. Potter asked kindly as he gently rubbed the boy's back.

Sirius closed his eyes tightly. His face was still buried in Mr. Potter's white work shirt but he was sure that with his eyes open his embarrassment would be somehow worse.

"I took the book to see if you would care," Sirius confessed softly. He slowly opened his eyes as the last syllable left his mouth.

Mr. Potter gently pulled the child away from him looking into his eyes. "To see if I would care?" He questioned. "Why on Earth wouldn't I care?"

Sirius shrugged as he brushed the tears off of his cheek with the back of his right hand. "I thought you wouldn't because I'm not your son."

"Oh Sirius," Mr. Potter said sadly. Gently he pulled the boy up onto his lap, careful to be kind as to where he positioned his bum. "We love you, you know that don't you?"

Sirius nodded softly as he worked to get his tears under control. He absolutely hated crying but perhaps more than that he hated that when he did so it always took him ages to stop.

"You are so very important to us - you are our son in every way aside from the one that does not really matter," Mr. Potter said gently. "If that wasn't true we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I certainly wouldn't waste my time and energy punishing and correcting a child that I did not care deeply for."

Sirius nodded as he digested these words. "I'll never steal again," he finally replied.

"See to it that you don't," Mr. Potter nodded as he held the boy's gaze. "More importantly than that see to it that you don't doubt the feelings we have for you. I do consider you my son Sirius, as does my wife and I know James considers you a brother. Never forget that okay?"

Sirius had just gotten his tears under control as his eyes quickly filled up once more. "Okay," he replied in a hoarse voice.

"Tomorrow we will take the book back to the store and you will apologize to the store's owner," Mr. Potter instructed.

Sirius looked up at him with a worried face. He was sure that doing so would be disastrous. What if the man decided to call the Ministry? What if he ended up in even more trouble?

"It will be fine," Mr. Potter promised. "They will be pleased that you are doing the right thing. You will see."

"Okay," Sirius agreed in a small voice.

"A rest before supper?" Mr. Potter asked. Sirius knew his tone though it was not a question but rather a request. It was the normal act after a punishment. Sirius quite liked it; his own parents would have thrown him into a wall making him stand in a corner for hours or ordered him to scrub something clean.

Sirius nodded in agreement as he allowed Mr. Potter to help him into his bed and under the covers.

"Can you send James in?" Sirius asked. He had never asked for anything so soon after being punished and he hoped that he wasn't crossing a line.

Mr. Potter leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "I can do that," he said in a kind voice.

Sirius watched as Mr. Potter picked up the slipper and shoved it back into his back pocket. In one quick movement he returned the desk chair to its rightful place.

"Mr. Potter?" Sirius said before he could stop himself.

Mr. Potter turned around. "Hmmm?"

"I really am sorry for what I did and I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Mr. Potter smiled softly at the words. "You are so very forgiven Love, as you always will be."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief at the words.

With a wave of his hand, the silencing charm was removed before Mr. Potter exited the room.

Sirius heard the door down the hall close loudly and then the footsteps thunder down the hallway.

His own bedroom door flew open to reveal James; his face a sea of concern.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and hurried across the room and onto Sirius' bed.

James frowned deeply at Sirius' tear stained face. "He was angry huh?" James asked the obvious.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "very."

"It wasn't even that big of a deal," James said. "So you stole a book? It didn't even cost that much."

"It was a big deal," Sirius argued. It was just like James to stick up for his actions despite how wrong they were. "You know it was. Stop acting like it wasn't."

"Okay it was," James agreed. "It was real stupid actually."

Sirius chuckled softly at these words. "You're a git."

James rolled his eyes playfully before growing somber once more. "Did you get walloped?"

Sirius felt his cheeks grow warm at the embarrassment of James' question. He knew his friend knew the answer. He nodded slowly, "Yeah I did."

"Why'd you even do it?" James asked in a curious voice. "You had to know you'd get in trouble if you got caught."

Sirius shrugged and then quickly thought better of it. James was as good as a brother to him. He trusted him in ways that he had never trusted anyone else in his life. If there was anyone he could be honest with it was James. "I wanted to see if I would get punished."

James eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You're barmy!"

"I guess I wanted to see if they would treat me like I'm their real kid and not just your friend," Sirius tried to explain his actions better.

A look of concern swept over James' face. "Of course they love you like their real kid Siri. Dad looked like he hated punishing you and mum is already making your favorite dessert to cheer you up. They love you a lot."

"I had to be sure," Sirius tried to justify his actions.

"Are you sure now?" James couldn't help but ask.

Sirius nodded quietly.

"Good because I don't like you getting into trouble without me. It was no fun sitting around alone waiting."

Sirius rolled his eyes at the words. It was just like James to come up with the most ridiculous reason to stay out of trouble.

"Do you have to rest before dinner?" James asked. He was sure he already knew the answer. It wasn't part of the punishment necessarily, but it was definitely something his parents preferred them to do.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

James sighed softly as he lay down in the bed next to Sirius. "I'll rest with you for a bit, I don't mind.

Sirius smiled widely to himself as James made himself comfortable. It was just like James to make him feel a million times better with the littlest action.

 **TBC...**


	3. June 1975

June 1975

"You're acting like a git!" Sirius said in an angry voice.

The two boys had been eating breakfast in the kitchen alone. Sirius had gotten up to clean his dirty dishes when James had nearly knocked him over trying to pass him on his way to the sink. Sirius had known it had been done on purpose. He was absolutely sure of it.

"Well you're acting like an arse!" James retorted. His voice was much louder than Sirius'.

"James Charles!" The stern voice scolded as Mr. Potter thundered into the kitchen. "Language!"

"I don't care," James replied heatedly. "He is being an arse!"

"You're acting like an idiot," Sirius responded in an annoyed voice.

"Now boys," Mr. Potter tried. "Both of you need to-"

"Oh shut it," James yelled in Sirius' face.

"You shut it," Sirius yelled back just as loudly. "You've been acting like a bloody prat for days now and-"

"Enough!" Mr. Potter yelled causing both boys to jump. Sirius looked up at the man. He somehow had forgotten he was even in the room.

"To your rooms," Mr. Potter instructed sternly. "I refuse to listen to the two of you argue."

Sirius was already heading towards the hallway when James whined. "But dad I-"

Sirius couldn't help but think that James was absolutely crazy to argue with his father. It was rare that they were sent to their rooms but when they were it was never up for negotiation.

"Now James," Mr. Potter cut him off. "I'll be up shortly and we'll talk then."

James rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and following Sirius out of the room. "This is all your fault," he said in an annoyed voice to Sirius.

"Enough James," Mr. Potter said sternly. "Another word out of you and I can arrange for you to be punished this morning in addition to being sent to your room."

James kept his mouth shut and instead resorted to throwing a rude face in Sirius' direction.

It had all started nearly a week prior. The day before they were to come home for summer holiday, they had gotten into a bit of trouble at Hogwarts. It had been James' idea and Sirius had gone along with it without hesitation. The two boys had snuck out of the castle well after curfew in hopes of exploring the Forbidden Forest. They had been caught before they had made it halfway there. Professor Dumbledore had sent word to Mr. Potter of their misbehavior.

The two boys had been sitting in the Headmaster's office when Mr. Potter had appeared at the door. Sirius had taken one look at the man who was speaking with Professor Dumbledore and turned to James.

 _"Shit dad is here."_

The words had exited Sirius' mouth so casually. It was as if he had been referring to Mr. Potter by that title for years.

Sirius hadn't missed the look of confusion and then jealousy that had swept over his best mate's face.

To be honest his words had surprised him as well. Of course he had thought of the Potters as his parents for quite some time, but it had been the first time he had vocalized his thoughts. He hadn't expected the word to come out and the moment he saw James' face, he wished he could take it back. He had been a bit surprised by James' obvious jealously and annoyance but after he considered it for a moment he didn't blame him. His parents were brilliant and Sirius was sure that he was growing tired of sharing them.

From that moment on, their friendship had changed.

James had made about a million snide remarks in regards to Sirius' slip of words. When he wasn't making rude comments he spent most of his time alone in his room and when he wasn't alone in his room he had an attitude towards everyone which in turn caused Sirius to have an attitude in return.

They had never been scolded as much as they had in the past week.

Twice Mr. Potter had privately questioned Sirius about what was going on between them. Sirius had been adamant that he didn't know. He didn't know how to tell Mr. Potter that this was all because he had accidentally referred to him as his dad.

Sirius was comfortable enough in his relationship with Mr. and Mrs. Potter to know that they would likely welcome the idea of him calling them dad and mum. He didn't doubt for a moment that they would be pleased with how easily he felt that he could refer to them by those titles.

Clearly James felt differently.

Sirius couldn't do it if James wasn't okay with it. He owed too much of the good in his life to James and if it hurt him than Sirius wouldn't do it.

* * *

Mr. Potter sat back down in his large armchair. He picked up the days issue of The Daily Prophet that he had abandoned only moments earlier. Although he wasn't sure that it was the most efficient idea, he planned on taking advantage of the peace and quiet and finishing his morning reading.

His wife was off visiting an old friend and he was quite pleased that she wasn't there to witness the boys fighting as he just had. Over the past week she had been adamant that there was something very wrong between them. Mr. Potter had gently hushed her concerns. He was sure that the boys were just at that age. He was sure that they had just hit a hormonal point, unfortunately at the same time, and that eventually it would pass. It had been some time since he had been a teenager but he could still remember his emotions going absolutely haywire and the attitude he had sported while they did.

He was certain that the boys were going through something quite similar and that in no time at all they would be back to their normal selves.

The door above him slammed so loudly that the house around him shook.

"Get out," he heard Sirius say loudly.

Mr. Potter was on his feet, his paper abandoned once more.

"No!" James yelled back. "I know you took it!"

Mr. Potter was taking the steps two at a time. He could handle the boys having a bit of an attitude problem but he wouldn't stand for this constant yelling and fighting.

"I didn't," Sirius replied vehemently.

"Yes you did you git," James bellowed as Mr. Potter stepped onto the second floor.

"I didn't!" Sirius insisted in an angry voice. "Your room is a mess; you probably lost it in there."

"You stupid arse," James retorted. "I know you took it you-"

His words were ended as his father grabbed a hold of his upper arm and without warning delivered a swift, hard smack to his backside.

James acted completely out of character as he pulled himself from his father's grip.

It wasn't the first time that James had been punished in front of Sirius and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, but he couldn't help but feel personally offended by his father's actions given the circumstances.

"James Charles," Mr. Potter said sternly. "That is quite enough!"

James shot his father a horrid look before he turned and headed towards his room.

He knew he was digging his own grave but he didn't care. His feelings towards the whole situation with Sirius were clouding his thoughts far too much to allow him to think about his actions.

He could sense that his father was only a step or two behind him but before the man could do anything he stepped into his bedroom and slammed the door loudly behind him.

Mr. Potter opened James' bedroom door absolutely astounded by the mess he saw. Despite the fact that he did not know what the boys were arguing about he found himself inclined to agree with Sirius, if his son cleaned his room he would likely find whatever it was he was looking for.

Mr. Potter refrained from scolding his son about his messy room and instead concentrated on James' attitude and utter disrespect. He resisted the urge to tan his son's hide and instead took several deep breaths.

"I will be back in just a moment," Mr. Potter promised as James threw him an annoyed look. "We will discuss your atrocious behavior then."

Slowly he walked back down the hall to Sirius' room. He stood in the doorway, watching the young boy who was now tossing his shoes into his trunk.

"What are you doing Love?" Mr. Potter asked although it was fairly obvious to him that Sirius was packing.

"I'm sorry," Sirius offered in a small voice. "I really don't have his snitch."

Mr. Potter looked over at the boy. He was standing next to his bed. For the first time since this whole shift in the boy's friendship had started, Mr. Potter noticed that Sirius looked hurt. He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Mr. Potter suddenly realized that his wife had been right.

This was much more than just the normal teenage angst.

"What exactly is going on Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked. He hoped his voice left little room for debate on this subject.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."

"You mean to tell me that you don't have any idea as to why you and James have been fighting for the past week?"

Sirius shrugged silently as he sat down on his bed. His eyes were downcast.

"I happen to think that you know exactly what is going on," Mr. Potter continued.

Sirius instantly noticed that although the man's voice was quite stern, he could detect a hint of concern in it. Slowly he looked up at him. "I think I should move out." He could feel the large lump in the back of his throat and he swallowed hard trying to keep it at bay. The last thing he wanted was to start sobbing.

Mr. Potter's face was now a sea of concern as he quickly crossed the room and sat next to Sirius. "Why on Earth would you say such a thing?"

Sirius shrugged once more. He could feel the back of his eyes burning. "He doesn't want me here."

"Two weeks ago the two of you were as thick as thieves," Mr. Potter observed in a gentle voice. "Surely something must have happened to change that."

Sirius shrugged for a third time. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was sure that if he did his tears would start pouring from his eyes. He blinked several times.

"Let me ask you Sirius. Are you afraid to tell me what has happened because you think you will be in trouble if you do?"

Sirius shook his head. "No Sir," he said softly.

Mr. Potter mulled over the boy's reply for a moment. He had been sure that their argument had something to do with their attempt to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. He had been sure that there was more to the story. Perhaps something that they hadn't gotten caught doing.

"I have to pack," Sirius muttered. As the last word left his mouth the first tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

"Mrs. Potter and I do not want you to leave," Mr. Potter said softly. "Surely there is another way."

Sirius shook his head as he tried to wipe the few stray tears off of his face. "I messed everything up."

"In what way?" Mr. Potter tried once more. He was beginning to become frustrated with the young teenager's refusal to share his thoughts. He didn't want to lose his patience with Sirius, but he was starting to think that doing so might be the only way to get answers.

"I called you my dad," Sirius said in a quiet voice. Despite the fact that he was angry with James, he still felt horrible telling the truth behind his back. He didn't want to give his best mate any other reason to be mad at him.

"Orion?" Mr. Potter questioned. He felt a panic take over his body. He thought back to a week prior when he had brought the boys home from Hogwarts a night early. He had been furious at their carelessness. He had lectured them together and then sent them to their own separate rooms. He had paid them each a visit but he hadn't lectured anymore; he had let his old slipper do all the talking. He knew he had been hard on them, possibly harder than ever before but he certainly didn't think he had been abusive. He hadn't been on the receiving end either though. "Sirius I never meant to-"

"No," Sirius quickly shook his head as more quiet tears fell. "I mean I called you dad – I referred to you as my dad."

The panic that had filled Mr. Potter's body vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He was overcome with a new feeling, one of affection for the young teenager sitting next to him. "I am failing to see why your doing so would cause such a row," he said in a perplexed voice.

"Because you aren't," Sirius answered in a hoarse voice. "James is mad that I said it."

Mr. Potter was silent as he digested these words.

"I get it," Sirius continued through his tears. "I never should have said it out loud. I didn't mean to though, it just came out and –"

"Alright just calm down Love," Mr. Potter cut him off as he wrapped an arm around the boy. "You are absolutely not in the wrong here."

Sirius looked up at him. His eyes were full of worry and confusion.

"You heard me correctly. "

"But James-"

"James and I are going to have a little talk," Mr. Potter said softly. "I am sure he is not thinking clearly."

Sirius shrugged at these words. He was sure that Mr. Potter was wrong. James had every right to be cross with him. They were his parents after all and Sirius had no right claiming them as his own.

"Did you finish your breakfast before you were sent up here?"

Sirius nodded in reply.

"Alright then perhaps you should entertain yourself in here for a bit, while I go have a talk with my son."

Another nod as Mr. Potter stood.

He took three steps towards the door before he stopped. "I want you to know that I would be honored if you were to call me dad Sirius, as I know my wife would be if you were to call her mum. However the choice is yours. We certainly wouldn't want to you to feel awkward doing so."

Sirius shrugged unsure of what to say. He didn't know how to explain that he couldn't do it if James wasn't fully okay with it.

"Well we'll see then," Mr. Potter replied kindly.

* * *

James was sitting on his bed. The snitch that he had accused Sirius of taking was in his hands. To his surprise, he had found it on his bedroom floor half under his bed.

The gentle knock on his bedroom door caused him to look up but he didn't respond to it. He knew that he didn't have to. Regardless of whether or not he acknowledged it his dad would come in.

Seconds later the door opened just as James had known it would.

He had expected his dad to retrieve his desk chair. If the smack he had received a quarter of an hour ago was any indication of what was to follow, James was sure he would need a cushioning charm to make it through lunch. His dad surprised him though and instead walked across the room and sat next to him on his bed.

"For the past week I have been absolutely convinced that the attitude you have adopted was simply due to hormones. Of course your mother was insistent that there was more going on. It appears she was right this time wasn't she?"

James didn't answer. He instead chose to concentrate on the snitch in his hands, softly rolling it across his fingers from one hand to the other.

"I see you found your snitch."

Silence.

"Perhaps you should apologize to Sirius for accusing him of taking it," Mr. Potter suggested in a calm voice.

James shrugged at these words, but refused to speak.

Mr. Potter worked hard to keep his temper under control. When Sirius had confessed James' behavior to him, his first thought was to turn his son over his knee for treating Sirius so poorly. He quickly thought better of it though. He didn't want James to feel as though he had to be kind to Sirius to escape punishment. He wanted James to understand how Sirius must be feeling. He wanted his son to decide to do the right thing on his own without the help of the old slipper.

"I suppose if you don't want to that's fine as well," Mr. Potter continued. "Chances are Sirius won't be living here much longer as it is. I hardly think that a little apology over a snitch will be worth much."

Just as Mr. Potter had hoped his words had struck a chord with his son; James was now looking up at him. His face was a sea of confusion and concern.

"It appears that Sirius feels quite unwelcome here these days. He expressed his desire to move out. Of course I told him that wasn't what any of us wanted, but I'm not so sure he is convinced. You don't want him to move out do you?"

James quietly shook his head.

"You know Sirius hasn't always been as fortunate as you are. Given what you know of his past – of his parents – I would have expected you to react much differently at his desire to share your mum and me."

"I don't know why I reacted like I did," James admitted in a small voice. "I was just so shocked by it. I guess it made me pretty mad."

"I can understand your shock but why mad exactly?"

"I don't know."

Mr. Potter pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tightly. He wondered if perhaps it could just be a case of classic only child syndrome. They had given James everything he wanted in life. He was spoiled with material objects as well as affection. Could it honestly be that he just didn't want to share that attention?

"Do you feel as though we pay less attention to you since Sirius has been here?" Mr. Potter asked.

James considered the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I guess I was just already mad that we were getting into trouble and then Sirius called you dad. I wasn't expecting it and when he did it annoyed me," James admitted. "I kept thinking that I should talk to him about it, but I didn't and the more I didn't the angrier I got."

"There is no time like the present to correct things," Mr. Potter suggested gently. "Go and talk to Sirius and set things right."

James set the snitch down on his bedside table before slowly sliding off of his bed. He paused as his feet hit the floor. "Am I in trouble with you?"

Mr. Potter shook his head. "While I am not happy that you would make Sirius feel so horribly about wanting to express his love for our family, I am not angry with you. I understand that it must be difficult for you as well. However, in the future I would appreciate it if you would think before you react so harshly."

"I will," James nodded in agreement.

"I will also add that if you ever slam a door in my face again, the consequence will not be pleasant."

James felt himself blush in embarrassment at his actions, "Sorry dad."

"Forgiven," Mr. Potter replied with a smile. "Now go on."

* * *

"What are you doing?" James asked.

He had walked into Sirius' room to find his best mate throwing his clothing into his trunk. He instantly noticed that Sirius had been crying. His face was red and his eyes were swollen. The look of him immediately made James feel like a monster. How could he have been so terrible?

Sirius ignored his question.

"Sirius, are you packing?" James asked with fear in his voice.

"Are you talking to me?" Sirius asked as he threw a pair of trousers into his trunk. "You didn't call me an arse so I wasn't sure."

James swallowed hard at Sirius' words. He knew he deserved it but still, he had hoped Sirius wouldn't make this so hard.

"Stop packing," James said in a soft voice.

Sirius ignored his request completely as he picked up a sweatshirt and tossed that into his trunk as well.

"Siri," James tried again. "Stop packing – please."

Sirius stopped and looked up at James.

"I'm sorry," James offered in a small voice.

Sirius held his glare for a moment before he shook his head. "No you aren't. Your dad made you come in here and say that."

James quickly shook his head. "No he didn't. I swear he didn't." James sighed softly as he sat on the edge of Sirius' bed. "Please just stop. I don't want you to go."

"The way you have been acting, you definitely don't want me to stay," Sirius retorted.

James noticed that although he hadn't moved from his spot across the room, he hadn't put anything else in his trunk either.

"I'm a git," James replied, "a huge arse even. I'm horrible."

Sirius shook his head. "No, they are your parents."

"They are _our_ parents," James corrected him. "They have been for ages now and I was wrong to make you feel like they weren't."

Sirius was silent for a moment as he took the three steps to his bed and slowly sat down next to James. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," James answered honestly. "I guess you just caught me off guard. I was already mad that we got caught and that dad was going to murder us. I was just surprised by what you said."

"Don't just say what you think I want to hear," Sirius warned him. He was in no mood to be pacified by false words.

"I'm not," James quickly replied in what he hoped sounded like a sincere voice. "I promise I'm not. You're my brother Siri, you've always been. It's only normal that you would call them mum and dad too."

James watched as Sirius suppressed a small smile.

"I'm sorry for everything Siri," James continued softly. "If you want to hate me for how I was, I understand."

"I don't hate you," Sirius replied with a small smile. "You're a git but I don't hate you."

"Don't leave," James requested. "Please don't."

Sirius nodded in reply. A moment later, he raised his right leg, using his foot to push the lid of his trunk shut.

"Brothers?" James asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah brothers," Sirius agreed.

"And call them mum and dad," James said.

"You're sure?" Sirius questioned with a skeptical face.

"Absolutely," James nodded, "except for when you are really in trouble. When that happens you can call him daddy and it usually helps to make him less mad."

Sirius laughed softly at these words. "You really are a git."

James smiled at the sound of his best mate's laughter before quickly growing somber once more. "Siri…I really am sorry."

"It's okay," Sirius replied softly. "I forgive you."

 **TBC...**


	4. September 1975

**I apologize for taking forever (over a year!) to update this story but I promise it will not happen again. Enjoy!**

* * *

September 1975

"I think the two of you are absolute idiots for thinking that any part of this is a good idea."

Sirius forced a deep exaggerated frown onto his face as James gasped in shock. "You aren't going to join us?"

"No I am," Remus clarified. "I just want to go on record saying now that this is a horrible idea. We'll be lucky if we aren't expelled for this."

"You can only get expelled if you are caught," Sirius smiled as sat on a muggle bicycle that had been leaning against a large bookshelf. "And I for one have no plans to get caught." He adjusted his seating several times before standing up with a disgusted look on his face. "I never thought I would find something even more uncomfortable than a broom." He leaned the bicycle back up against the bookshelf. "How on earth do muggles deal with that?"

"I used to ride my neighbor's bicycle," Remus replied in a bored voice. "You get used to it."

Sirius shook his head forcefully. "No thank you."

James rolled his eyes as he retrieved the large bottle of firewhisky from its hiding space behind a large portrait that was on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I also still think that it was rude of you two to leave Peter out."

"You are the one worrying about getting caught but you are mad that we left out the one person that would likely get us caught?" Sirius asked as he sat down on an old beat up armchair. He shifted his body, his back against one arm of the chair as his feet hung over the other.

"I'm not mad," Remus replied in a soft voice. "I just don't want him to be hurt."

"He won't know," James said as he pulled three cups out from behind the portrait. He quickly twisted the top off of the firewhisky and began pouring them each a generous amount. "Sirius and I will say that we had to go home for something and you say you were in the library all night."

Remus made a disapproving face; he hated lying to anyone.

"Look it's like you said," James quickly tried to rationalize. He knew that look on his friend's face. Remus was possibly the nicest person he had ever met and he didn't want him to feel bad about anything. "We don't want to get caught. The three of us are good at not getting caught, he isn't so much. The last thing we want is to get into trouble."

"Remus has probably never gotten into trouble in his life," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"I have," Remus quickly replied. He could feel his face growing warm at Sirius' words. He knew it was a stupid thing to feel insecure about, but he often hated that he was the best behaved out of his friends. There had been many times over their years at Hogwarts when he secretly wished that he had the guts to sneak through the halls at night or venture into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't though and no amount of teasing from his friends could change that. He was a worrier. He was cautious. He didn't like the feeling of being in trouble. He didn't feel the same rush that the others did from their adventures.

"Here," James said as he handed Remus a cup of the firewhisky. He could sense his friend's embarrassment. He couldn't help his instant urge to fix it. "I like how you are. I wish I could be more like you."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Sirius added as James handed him his own cup. He knew that he could be blunt. He also knew that occasionally he said things that were much harsher than he intended them to be. He often hated himself for how he could make others feel even if he didn't do so intentionally.

"It's just that I think my parents have been through enough with me," Remus tried to explain in a small voice. "I don't like to cause them anymore trouble."

Sirius felt an intense surge of guilt rush through his body. He had practically forced Remus into the Room of Requirements with them.

"Don't look at me like that," Remus said as he sat down on top of a desk that was missing its chair. "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have come with you. I would have told you no."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at these words.

"I would have," Remus declared with a firm nod. "I am not afraid to say no. Not even to Sirius Black."

James chuckled softly before taking his first sip of the dark liquor in his cup. He had never tasted firewhisky before. Several weeks ago in the beginning of the summer, Sirius had suggested that they steal a bottle from the pantry and drink it one night when their parents went out. James had instantly vetoed the idea. There were too many ways to get caught. He was daring but he wasn't stupid. They did take a bottle though. It was hidden in the attic for nearly the entire summer. His parents never noticed that it had gone missing. Three weeks ago when they had started packing to return to Hogwarts Sirius had buried it in the bottom of his trunk. Now here they were ready to spend their Saturday night trying the stuff for the first time and then spending the night in the Room of Requirement.

The intense flavor of the liquor filled James mouth nearly causing his eyes to start watering. He hadn't been prepared for such a strong flavor. He swallowed hard the liquid burning his throat as it passed through.

"You alright Jamie?" Sirius asked with a small laugh.

James nodded as he quickly took another sip forcing his face to remain normal this time. "I wasn't ready for it is all," he explained once he had swallowed.

Remus brought his own cup to his lips. James watched as his friend sniffed the contents before taking a small sip. He paused for a moment and then took another larger swallow.

"That's quite good," Remus smiled brightly.

Sirius laughed loudly at these words. "It figures you would like it." He picked up his own cup and swallowed a large mouthful as if he had been drinking it for years.

James couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of how much his friends seemed to like the firewhisky. He raised his glass and took another large drink hoping that by doing so he could magically force his taste buds to like the liquor.

"By the second cup it won't matter if you like it," Sirius said. "Once it makes everything fuzzy you won't taste it much anymore."

James almost asked how he could be so sure but he stopped himself just in time. He often forgot that Sirius had spent a good portion of his life with an alcoholic father. James was so used to Sirius always being with him that he often forgot that they weren't really brothers.

Sirius glanced at his best mate. He knew him so well that at time he could read his thoughts. It was both amazing and at times a curse.

"My dad told me once," Sirius clarified in a rueful voice.

James was all too familiar with his best mate's tone. It was the same one that was reserved for any mention of his real parents. James often daydreamed of running into them somewhere and telling them all about how amazing their son was and how much they were missing out on.

"Have you talked to Regulus lately?" Remus couldn't help but ask despite the fact that he could see the hurt in Sirius' eyes.

Sirius shook his head before taking another heaping drink from his cup. They had been back at school for nearly two weeks and he hadn't said two words to his younger brother. Just three days ago the two had passed each other in the hall. Regulus had gone out of his way to turn his head and act as if he hadn't seen his older brother at all.

Despite their parents, Sirius had always been close with his brother. Even after moving in with the Potters he and Regulus often talked and spent time together during the school year. Sirius couldn't help but think that those days were over. That his parents had somehow finally gotten through to the son that they loved. That Regulus now hated him too.

"Have you tried Siri?" James questioned in a gentle voice before taking another sip from his cup.

Sirius shook his head.

"He's just a little kid," James replied. "You can't expect him to-"

"He's a year younger than we are," Sirius cut him off in an annoyed voice. "So before you even say it yes I can expect him to know what he is doing and be responsible for his actions."

James was silent as he brought his cup to his mouth once more.

"Sirius," Remus said in a soft voice. He opened his mouth to continue but Sirius spoke before he could.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said as he looked over at James. "I didn't mean to snap at you. But you don't know what it feels like to have your entire family hate you. I just always thought that it was different with Reg. I never thought that that would change."

"It's okay," James nodded as Remus took another drink. "But stop saying that your entire family hates you because it isn't true. You have us and you have my parents and we do not hate you Siri, not even close."

Sirius smiled warmly at James before taking another drink. James knew Sirius too well though. He could see the hurt in his best mate's eyes. Over the years he had learned to read between the lines with Sirius to find the hurt and attempt to mend it.

James was always aware of how fortunate he was. He had parents who loved him unreservedly. He was healthy. He didn't have to deal with a condition that people often misconstrued into something a million times worse than what it really was.

"What's up with you and Evans?" Sirius asked changing the subject completely. "Is that finally going to happen this year?"

A blind person could have seen that Sirius was changing the subject before things got too sincere, before he could feel too much about his former family. Had they been alone James wouldn't have allowed it. Over the past year or so he had stopped allowing Sirius to run from his past. He had started to force him to talk about it. Although James hated seeing his brother so upset he couldn't help but think that it helped. That Sirius needed to talk about it to be okay in the end. Despite that feeling he wouldn't force him to do so in front of Remus. He couldn't put Sirius in a position like that, he wouldn't.

"Is what going to happen?" James asked before taking a large drink from his cup.

Sirius swung his legs off of the chair before pulling himself into a standing position. He laughed loudly as he crossed the room, picked up the bottle of firewhisky and refilled his cup. "Oh please you know exactly what I'm talking about. I've never seen anyone so obviously in love."

"Lily is lovely," Remus remarked as he passed Sirius his cup for a refill.

James brought his cup to his lips quickly finishing the dark liquor before he too handed his cup over.

"I'm not in love with her," James said once he had swallowed.

Sirius and Remus both laughed loudly at these words.

"What?" James asked. He could feel his ears burning in embarrassment. "I'm not!"

"You are," Sirius replied in a no-nonsense voice as he handed Remus and James their cups. "You can deny it all you want but you are."

It was moments like these that James absolutely hated how easily Sirius could read him.

"Don't worry," Sirius continued as he walked across the room and flopped back down in his chair. "I don't think she knows. Not yet anyway."

Sirius had known for months now. He knew that it was real love too. It wasn't the same as how he had felt about Sara Abbar all last year. He had often fantasized about pulling her into a broom closet and snogging her for hours. He didn't fantasize about spending the rest of his life with her, just snogging. He could tell just by the way James talked to Lily, it was more than that. He was thinking about more than just a snogging session. He wanted it all.

James shrugged. "I don't think she cares for me much." He was beginning to feel the effects of the liquor. He was beginning to care less about what he said and how it sounded.

"Probably Snivellus' doing," Sirius said with a disgusted look.

James instantly noticed Remus shift uncomfortably on the desk. While he wasn't exactly friends with Severus, he wasn't really mean to him or about him either.

"And what about you and Susan?" James asked referring to the Ravenclaw that Sirius had spent four months snogging last school term.

Sirius shook his head as he swallowed the liquor that was in his mouth. "She is way too serious."

"Doesn't just want to frequent secret passages with you for another term?" Remus asked before taking another drink.

"I'll have you know I was a perfect gentleman each and every time I was with her," Sirius said with an amused grin.

"That's not what I heard," James muttered with a smirk before taking another drink.

Sirius smiled widely at these words. "Well I never heard her complain."

The firewhisky was starting to relax him and he was quickly becoming more honest and open with his thoughts. Of course he was always honest and open with James. He couldn't avoid it. James often took the time to make him open up about things that he had never imagined sharing with anyone else. He hated doing it. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He hated crying. He loved how it felt afterwards though. He loved how James' friendship made him feel. He wondered how rare it was to have a friend who loved you unconditionally.

Remus as well. Although it was a different kind of friendship it was still something that Sirius cherished; something that he wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky to have found.

"Your parents love you," Sirius suddenly said to Remus.

Remus looked at him in confusion.

James could feel his heart beating a little faster. He knew the look on Sirius' face.

"Earlier you said that you didn't like to get into trouble because you have already put them through so much and I get that but they love you. I doubt they mind anything else. I just think that you should realize that. They aren't like my parents you know? My parents would have likely left me in a forest somewhere if I turned into a werewolf." He paused as he shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just saying that you always say you want a normal life but normal kids get into trouble without thinking about it too much. Your parents probably wouldn't mind if you did too."

James brought his cup to his mouth as he read between the lines.

Sirius had once mentioned that James' parents were exceedingly forgiving. James didn't think so. He thought that their level of forgiveness was quite normal. He was their son after all. It was their job to forgive him when he apologized, even when he sometimes didn't. James didn't think it was uncommon for Remus' parents to love him despite his condition either. That's what parents did. A parent of a sick child didn't love their child any less.

"Siri," James said softly.

Sirius brought his cup to his mouth finishing the contents in it in one long gulp. "Forgot it," Sirius shook his head as he got up to pour another.

The silence of the room was deafening as James and Remus watched their friend.

"I don't care about them," Sirius said. "You know I don't," he added mostly to James. "I always thought that if I stayed angry at them it would hurt less but it doesn't. It never does."

James opened his mouth to reply but Sirius continued before he could.

"I know I have you two and your parents-"

" _Our_ parents," James interrupted in a firm voice.

"Our parents," Sirius nodded. "And I am forever grateful for it. But the things they said and did," he paused for a moment and James could clearly see that he was fighting tears. "I can't make them go away. I can't make myself forget."

James felt his heart hurt for his friend.

He glanced over at Remus. He could see the concern on his face.

"Maybe that's the problem," James said softly. "Maybe you need to forgive them. Not because they deserve to be forgiven but because you don't deserve to carry around all that anger."

Remus nodded in agreement. "You are better than them Sirius. Unfortunately that means you'll probably have to be the bigger person."

Sirius shrugged as the first tear trickled down his cheek. "I didn't expect it from him."

James had an overwhelming urge to go find Regulus and kick his arse into next year. He knew it wouldn't do any good though. If his parents had truly gotten through to him there would be no point in trying to change his mind.

James was on his feet in seconds. He knew his next move was risky. Sirius would either accept it or push him away. He always tried not to be hurt when he was rejected. He knew that it wasn't personal. It was who Sirius was. It was who Sirius was constantly trying to run from; often not able to move fast enough to escape the old him completely.

James was pleased when Sirius accepted his hug, squeezing his best mate tightly in return.

A moment later Sirius pulled away, quickly brushing the tears from his face, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting him. "I'm sorry," he said as he picked up his cup. "I'm running our good time."

"You aren't," Remus insisted.

"I am."

"You are more important than a good time," James said.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't want to spend the night upset. We should be getting back to talk about Evans or sneaking around the castle or something."

James rolled his eyes playfully as he sat back down. "You think I want to spend the night being tortured about Lily?"

Sirius forced a laugh as he heading back to the armchair. "Better you than me."

He sat down before bringing his cup to his lips once more. His head was spinning from the liquor and the emotions circling through his veins. James was right; he did need to learn how to forgive his parents. He feared that if he didn't he would grow to be as cold as they were.

He didn't want to be anything like his parents when he was grown. He strived to be like the Potters. His only fear was that he wouldn't have a choice. That the Black blood in his body would force him to be like his own parents.

"You alright Siri?" James asked after a moment.

Sirius nodded with a small smile. James believed in him. He knew that he did. He believed that he would grow up to be the best person. It was an amazing feeling to have a friend like that. "Yeah, I'm okay."


	5. June 1976

**Enjoy!**

* * *

June 1976

"This is completely unfair!" Sirius nearly yelled.

James eyes widened at his friend's outburst. It was unusual for either of them to raise their voice to their parents. Break the rules absolutely, but do something as disrespectful as practically yelling at them? Never.

James wasn't even sure why Sirius was so upset. They were at the cottage on the beach for the next three weeks. It was their absolute favorite place to be. Nearly every house in the neighborhood that their cottage was settled in the middle of was owned by the parents of one of their friends from school. It made for a lovely holiday of days filled with hanging out with their friends on the beach or in the town.

They had had a curfew every summer that they had spent time here. James felt it was quite reasonable. His parents basically let them go off on their own as they pleased all day long as long as they were home by nine.

Sirius clearly didn't agree with the fairness.

" _Sirius_ ," Charles said in a shocked voice.

"I'm nearly of age," Sirius replied angrily. "I shouldn't even have a curfew like some sodding toddler."

James sucked his breath in. He had never heard Sirius speak in such a way to their parents.

"You aren't even sixteen yet," Charles replied sternly. "That is hardly of age Sirius."

James searched for the right words. Something that would calm them both; something that would fix the situation but he came up short.

"I nearly am," Sirius argued. "Besides even fifteen is too old for a curfew."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Charles replied as he picked up his book from the counter and left the kitchen.

James breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius had to have been the luckiest person alive. He had expected his dad to punish him on the spot for the way he was acting and somehow he had let him off the hook.

"You're barmy," James hissed at Sirius.

Sirius ignored his best mate and instead chose to follow Charles into the parlor.

"I'm not coming in at nine," he dared to say.

James stayed rooted to his spot in the kitchen doorway. He wanted to go up to his room and remove himself from this whole situation, but his legs had somehow forgotten how to move.

"Then you will be grounded to the house the following day," Charles replied. He didn't bother to look up from his book. He wasn't sure exactly what had gotten into Sirius, but he wasn't in the mood for a row. It was their first day of holiday. His wife had gone to the market to stock them up on all the necessities and he had planned to sit in his armchair and enjoy his book until she returned and then take her for a stroll on the beach. His plans had not included disciplining a disrespectful fifteen year old.

Sirius nearly stamped his foot in frustration. He couldn't believe how unreasonable he was being. Every day of his life he took a moment to remember how fortunate he was to have the Potters as his parents. However, when it came to things like curfews and rules that he felt far too old for, he couldn't help but think that had he still been with his maternal parents he wouldn't be dealing with such things. Deep down he knew that a curfew was a small price to pay for the wonderful life they had given him, but he couldn't help his anger over the situation.

"You aren't being fair!"

"It isn't my job to be fair Sirius. It is my job to be a parent and as your parent I am telling you that you will be in this house by nine o clock or you will not leave this house the following day," Charles replied.

James bit his lip as he waited for Sirius' response. He couldn't even see his best mate and he could read him like a book. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"No," Sirius spoke the single word.

The silence was deafening.

Sirius watched as the man closed his book and set it on the table next to him. He didn't miss the rigorousness of his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles said in a low stern voice.

Everything in Sirius was begging him to stop, to apologize and walk away.

He ignored those feelings.

"No," Sirius repeated. "I'm not coming in at nine like some bloody child!"

"I'm not quite sure what has gotten into you but it ends here," Charles replied. He quickly racked his brain trying to recall if Sirius' behavior had been off at all over the past few days but he was coming up short. "You will go to your room until you've calmed down enough to have a civilized conversation."

"I am calm!" Sirius practically yelled causing James to jump in surprise.

Charles was on his feet now. He was done trying to reason with a child who was being so impossibly defiant. In one quick movement he had taken ahold of Sirius by the upper arm. He was careful to make sure he wasn't gripping the child too tightly before he raised his right hand and brought it down on the jean clad backside.

"To your room this instant," Charles repeated his requisition as he released his grip on the child. "I will be up shortly and we will continue this conversation then."

Sirius didn't argue. In fact he was beginning to regret every arguing with the man in the first place. He hurried the few feet to the staircase and then took the steps two at a time to his bedroom.

James sucked his breath in. He wasn't stupid. He knew what had just happened. He couldn't say that he hadn't expected it either. He was actually surprised that it hadn't happened much earlier in the conversation.

He slowly exhaled as he peeled himself off of the kitchen wall.

He had to talk to Sirius.

He walked into the parlor to find his dad sitting in his armchair. His book closed on the table next to him.

"James," Charles said as he spotted his son. His voice was startled as if he had forgotten he had another child in the house.

"I was uh…I was just going to go talk to Sirius," James replied softly. It wasn't often that one of them got into trouble without the other. James was almost afraid that his father would tell him that he wasn't allowed to go talk to him.

Charles nodded softly. "See if you can find out what has gotten into him will you?"

James nodded in agreement before heading for the staircase. He practically ran up the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of Sirius' bedroom door. He knocked once and let himself in. He was sure Sirius was expecting their dad and he didn't want to make him worry.

He had expected to find his best mate still fuming. Instead James found him sitting on his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, his face buried behind his knees as his shoulders shook with tears.

James was across the room and on Sirius' bed in less than thirty seconds.

"What is it?" James asked when Sirius made no move to even pick his head up and see who had walked in.

Sirius didn't answer instead his shoulders shook even harder.

"Siri," James said in a soft voice. He reached out and placed his hand on Sirius' foot. He had seen Sirius cry numerous times over the course of their friendship but it never got any easier for James. In his opinion it was the absolute worst sight in the world.

Slowly Sirius brought his head up. His tear stained face meeting James'.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered.

James shook his head but remained silent.

"They are amazing to me," Sirius continued after a moment. "He is amazing and I was so rude."

"It's okay," James said softly. "He'll forgive you."

Sirius shook his head. "Why was I so stupid over a dumb curfew?"

James shrugged softly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Maybe you still aren't used to all the rules?"

"I am," Sirius admitted. "I just don't always like them. My parents never made rules like that you know? They didn't care how late I was out. I used to stay out past nine before I even turned nine."

"I want you in the house by nine because I care about your well-being," Charles spoke from the doorway.

Both boys turned to see their father walking into the room.

"I don't want you out late because it isn't safe," he continued in a gentle voice. "Honestly if it were up to me, I'd keep you two safe in this house all the time but I know that isn't possible so I allow you two to go out and have fun but expect you home by your curfew so that I know you are home and safe."

Sirius digested these words as he worked to get his tears under control. He knew that they were true. He knew that the Potters cared about him far more than his maternal parents ever had. Up until this curfew nonsense he had always loved the feeling of being cared for so deeply.

"You likely will not understand until you are grown with children of your own," Charles went on. "But your child being out in the world on their own is likely the scariest feeling that there is. I constantly worry that one of you will end up hurt or in danger."

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you," Sirius said in a sincere voice. "I was just angry dad."

Charles opened his mouth to respond but James beat him to it.

"I'll go now," his son said softly as he started to stand.

Charles was sure that James figured that Sirius' punishment was coming and that the best thing he could do is make himself scarce.

"There's no need for that," Charles said as he watched Sirius brush the tears from his face. "I do not want to start our holiday by doling out a punishment."

Sirius looked up at the man with a confused look plastered on his face. Surely he had misunderstood him.

"You have apologized and I believe that you know that how you spoke to me was unacceptable correct?"

Sirius nodded earnestly. "Yes Sir."

"And you will abide by the curfew your mum and I have set without argument?"

Another sincere nod, "Yes I promise."

"Then we won't speak of this again," Charles replied with a small smile.

"Really?" Sirius asked as James smiled widely.

"Really," Charles nodded. "This may come as a shock to you two but I don't enjoy punishing you any more than you enjoy being punished." He paused for a moment before deciding to add a quick warning. "That's not to say I won't do so if it is needed, however today I do not feel that it is."

"Thanks dad," Sirius said softly.

"Now go wash your face and you two go down the beach and enjoy your holiday," Charles commanded in a mock stern voice.

"Yes Sir," James smiled brightly as he bounced off the bed. "I'm going to go get my broom. I'll meet you downstairs Siri."

Sirius watched as his best mate raced out of his bedroom door.

Slowly he brought his knees away from his chest and then slid off of the bed.

"I really am sorry," he offered in a small voice.

"I know that you are," Charles replied. "And I forgive you."

Sirius took the two steps to the man's side and then slowly wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. Despite the fact that he had nothing but love for the Potters, he often still had a hard time showing his affection for them.

Charles hugged the boy back tightly. "You are so very loved Sirius, even when you misbehave."

Sirius nodded into the man's chest unable to speak for fear that the tears that he had just gotten under control would start up once more.

"Now go enjoy your holiday before James flies off without you."

Another nod as Sirius released his grip on the man and gently pulled himself away. "Love you."

"Always Sirius, always."


	6. August 1976

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

August 1976

"Into the study this instant," Mr. Potter said in a stern voice, "The both of you."

The two teenagers scrambled to their feet, Sirius knocking a pillow off the sofa as he did.

They had only just finished breakfast less than half of an hour ago. They had even helped their mother clean up the kitchen before she had left for the market. They hadn't even had time to get in trouble yet.

"But dad we-"

"Now James!" Charles cut him off in a dangerously rigid voice. "I'll be there in just a moment."

James threw a curious look in Sirius' direction as the two of them headed to the study. He couldn't think of anything that they had done lately that would cause their dad to react in such a way. He couldn't help but wonder if Sirius had done something on his own.

"Don't look at me like that," Sirius said as they walked into the study. "I didn't do anything."

"I never said you did."

Sirius made an annoyed face as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of their father's desk. "I know that look on your face. You thought that I did." Sirius wasn't truly hurt by James' assumption. In fact he didn't blame him for it at all. It wouldn't have been the first time that he broke the rules in some way only to have James nearly blamed for it as well. _Nearly_. Sirius never allowed James to be blamed for anything that he himself did.

"Sorry," James offered as he sat down beside Sirius. He never wanted to make Sirius feel accused of anything. Despite the fact that James was the younger of the two, he often found himself playing an older brother role to Sirius, always attempting to protect him.

"Not mad," Sirius replied honestly. "Just confused about what we're in trouble for."

"Maybe we aren't in trouble," James replied in a hopeful voice. "Maybe he just wants to talk to us about something."

"When was the last time he sounded so mad over just wanting to talk to us?"

James shrugged in reply. He knew that his dad was mad. A blind man could have seen that. He didn't know why though and if the answer wasn't obvious then he couldn't help but think that maybe he was just jumping to conclusions.

Charles walked into his study closing the door behind him. He noted that his doing so caused both boys to jump slightly before turning their heads to confirm that he was in the room.

Both boys quickly turned back around; Charles couldn't help but notice the look of confusion on their faces before they did.

He knew that they likely had no idea what they were in trouble for. For weeks he had been finding little clues around the house. At first he had been baffled. When he had finally started putting the pieces together he had been convinced that he was wrong. He had been convinced that there was no way that the boys could have or would have done such a thing. He had himself so convinced that they wouldn't have that he had forced himself to forget about the entire thing.

Then last night he hadn't been able to sleep.

He had decided after lying awake in his bed for nearly an hour, that he should get up and do some work in hopes of it tiring his eyes.

He had looked out of his bedroom window simply out of habit when he had spotted the two of them. At first he had been sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely he was still half asleep and wasn't seeing things correctly. As he realized that that wasn't the case he had to use every ounce of self-control in his body not to march into the yard and reprimand them on the spot. Instead he watched until they went back inside and then he went back to bed.

He had lied awake for the remainder of the night trying to digest what he had seen. Trying to accept that what he had suspected for weeks now was in fact true.

The moment his wife had opened her eyes he had shared his discovery.

He had expected her to side with the children as she often did. He expected her face to be one of disappointment but for her to instantly make up several excuses for what they had done, trying her hardest to convince him that it wasn't nearly as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. It was her way. She was often the good cop to his bad.

What he hadn't expected was her anger over the situation. He had been shocked to find that she was perhaps angrier than he was. She had, possibly for the first time in her life, immediately agreed with him that the boys would need to be punished.

Despite her agreement though, she never was one to dole any punishment out.

Charles walked across the room in silence.

As he walked past the boys he retrieved the old worn slipper from his back pocket and tossed it onto the middle of the desk causing it to land with a thud. He shocked himself by his actions. Given the severity of the situation he certainly didn't regret what he had just done but he was also quite sure he had never been so abrupt about a punishment either.

James jumped involuntarily at the sound and the sight of the thing. Neither of them had felt the slipper in over a year and he still couldn't figure out what they had done that was bad enough to change that.

Charles walked behind his desk and sat down in his desk chair.

He was silent for a moment as he observed his sons. Both of them looked quite nervous but he also noticed that they still looked confused as well.

"Am I correct in assuming that neither of you have any idea as to why we are sitting here?"

James shook his head as Sirius answered with a verbal. "No Sir."

"Over the course of this summer I have found several things in this house that quite curiously did not belong." He paused for a moment as he gave each of the boys a stern glare. "I convinced myself that these clues meant nothing. That I was jumping to conclusions. Quite frankly I had convinced myself that I was a bad father for even accusing you two of such a thing, even if only in my thoughts."

Suddenly Sirius had a horrible feeling that he knew exactly what they were in trouble for. He could feel his stomach flip with worry at the idea that they were caught.

"Then last night I couldn't sleep," Charles continued. "I got out of bed to come down here and do some work. On my way I just happened to glance out the window and what do you think I saw?"

"Us," Sirius answered in a soft voice his every fear coming true.

"We can explain," James quickly added.

"Explain? Explain how on earth the two of you managed to turn into animals without being registered animagus? I'm not sure there is an explanation James aside from the very obvious one which is that the two of you have broken the law!"

He was yelling now.

Sirius was sure that he had never heard the man yell before. That alone was enough to make him feel horrible for what they had done.

"Have the two of you any idea how un-humorous your actions are? Or how much trouble you could be in if the Ministry was to find out about this? Do you have any idea how upset your mother is about this? She was nearly in tears this morning!"

Sirius blanched at the words. He had known from the second that they had started working towards mastering the advanced magic that was required for them to transform that if they were caught they would be in a world of trouble. It hadn't bothered him so much then but now experiencing his dad yelling for the first time ever and hearing about how much they had upset mum made him wish that he could go back in time and change things.

"We really can explain dad," James said once more.

The moment Sirius heard his voice he knew that James was now crying. Not sobbing but crying gently, uncontrollably. He fought the urge to turn his head and look at his best friend. He was too afraid that doing so would only make him start to cry as well.

"For your sake you had better hope that you can," Charles replied in an irate voice.

Sirius wanted to tell James to shut it. He knew their father was fair. If under any other circumstances they explained their reasoning the man likely would have softened instantly completely understanding why they had done what they did. This wasn't normal circumstances though. They had knowingly broken the law.

"We did it for Remus," James said in a soft voice. "So that we could be with him when he changes; so that he wouldn't have to be isolated and he could have us."

Charles was silent as the words shook him to the core. He had been sure that the boys had mastered the advanced spell for a ridiculous reason; boredom perhaps or simply to see if they could, maybe even to help them sneak around and get into other mischief. He never imagined that they did so for a friend. He suddenly felt conflict over his current situation. Could he punish his boys for being such loyal friends? He struggled with trying to force himself to remember that they had broken the law.

Sirius held his breath as he waited for their dad's demeanor to change. After a moment he slowly exhaled. Just as he had expected the harshness of the man's expression had not changed at all. He looked just as angry as he had before James had shared their reasoning, if possible angrier yet.

Charles quickly tried to gather his thoughts.

"If the Ministry were to find out about this the two of you would be in a world of trouble. Do you realize that? Do you realize how dangerous your actions were?"

James nodded as he brushed the tears from his face.

"We are sorry," Sirius said in a shaky voice. "Honest."

"Unfortunately sorry isn't enough this time," Charles responded in a grave voice. He paused for a moment forcing himself once more to remember that his boys had broken the law, despite what their reasoning was, it still wasn't something he couldn't let slide. "On your feet, the both of you; let's get this over with."

He didn't miss the nervous glance that the boys exchanged. It had been quite a while since either of them had been more than scolded or grounded. He was hopeful that the fact that he felt the need to punish them more severely would drive the message home far more than his punishment would.

He reached over and picked up the slipper before standing and walking around the desk. He quickly moved the chairs out of his way before facing his boys.

"Bend over," he instructed in a no-nonsense voice, "Hands on the desk."

Sirius wasted no time complying with the man's words. James on the other hand opened his mouth in protest. "But dad we-"

"If you would prefer to go over my knee like a child that can certainly be arranged," Charles cut him off.

James quickly shook his head before turning and doing as he was told.

Charles cleared his throat before carefully choosing his words. "I want the two of you to know that I think it's absolutely commendable that you have grown to be such loyal and wonderful friends. However, that being said breaking the law is not acceptable regardless of why you thought doing so was a good idea. I would have thought at your age that you were too old to be punished in such a way but clearly I was mistaken."

Before he could doubt his words or his actions Charles raised his arm and brought the slipper down hard on Sirius' backside.

Sirius let out a small yelp as Charles moved on to James.

He alternated between the two. He was silent as he did so; the only noise in the room was the sound of the slipper making contact with two pairs of sleep pants.

James had begun crying loudly by the third smack but it wasn't until the fifth that Sirius joined him.

Charles brought the slipper down for the seventh time before throwing it on the chair behind him, suddenly deciding that the boys had had more than enough.

"Alright you two…"

James and Sirius stood and turned nearly in unison.

If often pained Charles to punish his children and this was no exception. It nearly broke his heart to see their tear stained faces, their eyes red from crying.

Without a moment's hesitation he pulled both of them close to him, wrapping his arms around them and hugging them tightly. "You'll need to be more careful. No more sneaking out at night to transform."

The two of them nodded unable to speak through their tears.

"I think it would be best if the two of you spent some time in your rooms as well," Charles continued, "Perhaps until lunch."

"Okay," James agreed through his tears.

"We really are sorry," Sirius added in a sincere voice.

"I do not doubt that," Charles replied gently. "And I want you to know that I forgive you boys. I even understand why you did what you did however I would not be doing my job as your father if I allowed you to break the law without punishing you for doing so."

"Is mum mad at us?" James couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sure that by the time she is home from the market she'll be making your favorite dessert for tonight," Charles replied honestly, "Now upstairs for a rest the both of you." He gave them each a tight squeeze before releasing his grip on them.

A moment later he found himself alone in his study, moving the chairs back to their rightful spot. Of all the things he had ever imagined his boys getting into trouble for, becoming unregistered animagus would never even had made the list.

He smiled softly to himself as he picked up the slipper and pushed it into his back pocket. Did he really have two sixteen year olds that had mastered such an advanced spell?

One day when they were grown he would have to remember to tell them how much they impressed him.


	7. November 1976

November 1976

"It was just a joke," Sirius said, trying to defend his actions. "Really I didn't even do anything wrong. He asked me about the shack, I just told him what he wanted to know."

"And left out some pretty crucial information in the process," Remus replied in a voice so bleak that it sent chill bumps down Sirius' arms.

"You understand right James?" Sirius asked in a hopeful voice. He watched as Peter looked to Jamie for clarification on how he should react. It was a normal action for him; he was always following the lead of one of the others.

Before James even shook his head Sirius could see the answer written all over his best mate's face. He was angry and hurt; a combination that made Sirius feel like he could sick up on the spot.

He knew that what he had done was wrong at best. He couldn't admit it though. Not in front of Remus and Peter. He was close with them of course but not like he was with James. Peter had never seen him cry, Remus only once. James was the one who sat up with him on countless nights after he had nightmares about his parents. James was the one who would sneak up to the Owlery or the Astronomy Tower or if they were home down to the kitchen with him. He would listen to his worries for hours or sit in silence for hours whichever Sirius needed more at the moment. James never judged him for his tears or his distress that he would end up like his parents were. James always reassured him that he wasn't worthless despite what his parents thought.

"Jamie…" Sirius tried. He could hear his voice crack and he prayed that he would be able to keep it together.

"No," James shook his head forcefully. "You could have killed him Sirius. That was not all in good fun. Shit you could have killed me! I went in there to save him." James paused for a moment and Sirius couldn't help but think that he was forcing himself to calm down before he said something he regretted. "You could have hurt or killed any of us tonight- anything could have gone wrong. And it's like you don't even care."

"I care," Sirius replied in an audacious voice.

"You don't," James replied. Sirius could hear the hurt seeping through. "I don't even know who you are right now."

The words hit Sirius like a punch to the gut. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with his friend so he could apologize for real. He gave James a sympathetic look hoping beyond hope that somehow the boy that had become his brother would understand what he meant. That somehow James would understand that he was sorry, sorrier than he had ever been for anything he had ever done in his life. That somehow James would just know that if they were alone he would likely be in tears begging for forgiveness, offering to do anything he could to make it right.

"I thought you were better than that is all," James continued in a distressed voice. "But you acted like him tonight." The moment the words left James' mouth he regretted them yet he couldn't bring himself to take them back.

Sirius didn't need an explanation of who James' was referring to. He knew the moment he said it who he meant.

The words cut through Sirius like a knife.

Sirius blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep his tears from falling.

Peter and Remus were both standing completely still. They seemed shocked by James' words.

"Jamie I-"

"Sirius," the Headmaster's voice interrupted him from behind.

Sirius slowly turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "The Potters are requesting your presence at home tonight."

Sirius didn't miss the concern in the man's eyes. It was so very different from the anger that had taken them over such a short time ago. It made him wonder how much of the conversation he had heard.

Sirius glanced back at James hoping for some small sign of forgiveness. James had already turned his back on him. He was now leaning on a stone ledge gazing out of a large window.

He glanced at Remus and Peter only to be met with looks of pure animosity.

He sucked in his breath biting down on his bottom lip as he walked towards Dumbledore. His emotions were eating him alive. He wanted nothing more than to scream and cry and beg for forgiveness from his friends. But he kept his mouth shut as he exited the room.

Silently he followed Dumbledore down the winding staircase away from the astronomy tower. He had expected a lecture from the Headmaster. When he had confronted Sirius earlier about what had happened, he had sentenced him and James to two weeks' worth of Saturday detention. Aside from that he had said very little. Sirius was sure that their light punishment had more to do with protecting Remus than anything else and he felt heinous about the idea that he had upset the man to the point where he couldn't even lecture or yell.

Sirius followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase to the man's office. It was only once they were inside with the door shut firmly behind them that the Headmaster spoke at all.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he said in a reassuring voice.

The words were of no comfort to Sirius though. He was absolutely sure that nothing would ever be fine again. He wished that he had had enough courage to swallow his pride and let James know exactly how he felt despite whom else was in the room.

Sirius nodded in reply even though he felt like crumbling into tears.

He stepped into the fireplace. A moment later, Dumbledore handed him a handful of floo powder.

Sirius took a deep breath before dropping it at his feet and clearly stating his destination.

He stepped into the parlor that felt more like home to him than any place else ever had.

"Sirius," he heard the familiar gentle voice.

A moment later she walked in from the kitchen.

Sirius took one look at her face, plastered with concern and his tears began to fall.

She was across the room, her son in her arms in seconds.

"It's alright Love," she said gently. "It's alright."

He shook his head forcefully his tears falling much too quickly to allow him to speak.

"Do not coddle him Lydia," the stern voice said. "He made a grave mistake this evening, one that does not condone coddling."

"Charles," she said in a loud whisper throwing her husband an appalled look.

Charles was silent for a moment as he took in Sirius' despondent weeping. He had been absolutely livid when he had received word of what had happened. Albus had explained the details as well as why they could not receive harsher punishments at school. Charles certainly couldn't fault the man for protecting Remus. He could however bring Sirius home and punish him as he saw fit. He had planned to escort Sirius into his study where he would wear his backside out with the sole of his old slipper, but as the sounds of Sirius' weeping filled his ears, he began to feel conflicted.

Sirius never cried prior to a punishment.

 _Never_.

James did so often. In fact, Charles often suspected that he forced himself to cry harder than he naturally would have in hopes that doing so would earn him less of a punishment.

Charles couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Sirius cry so openly.

He watched his wife hug the teenager tightly, Sirius' body shaking with his sobs.

"Alright into the study with you," Charles said forcing his voice to sound much sterner than he felt.

"Mum?" Sirius questioned through his tears. He couldn't remember ever questioning his father before. Then again he couldn't remember ever sobbing in such a manner either.

"Go on," she said gently. "Do as your father says."

Despite his questioning Sirius did not hesitate. He exited the room in record time. The sound of the study door closing filled the air only seconds later.

"What?" Charles asked as his wife scowled at him from across the room.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"He nearly killed more than one person this evening," Charles defended his actions. "He could have killed James! He also put Remus in a horrible situation. Had he attacked the Snape boy he could have been tried by the Ministry! Am I to allow him to get away with such behavior? Give him a stern talking to and a pat on the head and send him on his way?"

"Of course not. But you can't tell me that you honestly think he did this on purpose? That he set out in a vicious way?"

Charles ran his hand down his face sighing softly before shaking his head. "No I don't believe he set out with the intent to hurt anyone, however that doesn't change the very real fact that he could have."

"You saw how distraught he just was," she said softly. "He is hysterical. I can't help but think that this runs much deeper than a child who is just expecting punishment.

"I agree with you," Charles replied as he headed in the direction of the study. "And I certainly intend to talk with him before anything else."

* * *

Charles walked into his study and was shocked to find Sirius standing in the corner, his shoulders shaking with sobs. The last time he had punished Sirius alone in his study had been nearly two years ago when the child had made the terrible decision to go into Knockturn Ally alone. He had been told to stand in the corner then but Charles certainly hadn't expected him to do so tonight.

For a moment the man was unsure as to how he should proceed. In past instances that required punishment, he likely would have walked over and landed a hard smack to the boy's backside before sitting in the wooden straight back chair while waiting for twenty minutes to pass. Only then would he call the naughty child over to discuss what they had done wrong before turning them over his knee and warming their backside.

This however, was so unlike the past.

While Charles was not convinced that Sirius did not deserve punishment, he was now sure of what his wife had known since the moment the boy stepped in the parlor – this was a situation that needed to be handled delicately.

He eyed the two plush armchairs by the window. For a moment he debated sitting there with Sirius. He could talk to the child and get to the root of the problem. He quickly vetoed the idea. Despite the fact that he was now inclined to agree with his wife's opinion on the child, he couldn't treat this as though it wasn't a grave situation either.

He quickly turned the wooden chair that sat in front of his desk so that it was now facing Sirius before he sat down in it.

A particularly loud sob escaped Sirius' mouth causing Charles' worry for the boy to increase.

"Sirius."

It took the teenager several moments to get his emotions under control before he cleared his throat. "Yes Sir?"

"Come here please," Charles instructed. He could hear that most of the firmness had vanished from his voice.

Sirius slowly turned around.

The sight of the boy nearly broke Charles' heart. His face was wet from the tears that were still falling and his eyes were not only puffy and red but they were also a sea of worry.

Further proving his wife's point that Sirius was not crying simply over fear of his punishment, the child wasted no time walking across the room to his dad.

"Should I get the slipper?" Sirius asked through his sobs.

Charles shook his head, taken aback by the boy's words, as he grabbed ahold of the other wooden chair next to him. Despite the fact that Sirius was often more accepting of punishment than James was, he still never acknowledged his fate so openly. He pulled the chair in front of him before turning his attention back to his son. "Just sit for now; you and I need to have a bit of a chat."

Sirius sat down shaking his head as he coughed loudly choking on his tears.

Charles scooted forward on his chair until his knees were touching Sirius'. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "Calm down," he instructed in a soft voice.

Sirius shook his head as his tears continued to fall. "He hates me," he muttered through his tears.

"Who hates you?" Charles asked. The child could be referring to Remus, the Snape boy, or perhaps even Dumbledore.

"Jamie," Sirius managed to answer in between his weeping.

Charles nodded softly. He wasn't completely shocked by the answer. Albus had explained the story in detail. He was privy to the fact that James had basically saved the Snape boy's life. It was the reason Sirius had been summoned home alone. "What exactly happened?" Charles asked.

Sirius shook his head as he continued to sob.

"Sirius I must know what happened from your point of view," Charles tried in what he hoped was a gentle voice. "I do not want to believe that you set out in a malicious way, but I will not know that unless you talk to me."

Charles had hoped that his words would cause the child to calm down at least enough to talk but they seemed to have the opposite effect. If anything Sirius began crying harder as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

Charles shook his head.

 _This would not do at all._

He had never punished his boys before allowing them the chance to explain. He was thankful that he always made sure to do so. On more than one occasion he had been sure that they were absolutely in the wrong only to find out after speaking with them that the situation had been misunderstood. Still, he couldn't help but think that perhaps just this once a bit of a threat may help. "I am trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here Sirius," Charles said in a stern voice. "However if you refuse to explain your actions to me then you may certainly do so after you have been punished."

"I do want to," Sirius croaked as his hands fell down to his sides once more. "I just don't know where to start."

Charles breathed a sigh of relief at these words. The last thing he had wanted to do was dole out a punishment before hearing things from his son's point of view.

"Perhaps at the beginning," Charles replied. He was sure to keep the rigidness in his voice. This was not a moment in which he could afford to go soft. "I often find that that is a good place."

"It was just supposed to be a prank," Sirius said in a whisper.

"A prank?"

"Yes Sir," Sirius nodded. "We always prank him."

"So you thought it would be a humorous prank to send him into a potentially deadly situation?" Charles asked sternly.

Sirius shook his head, "No Sir, not exactly." He brushed the tears off of his face with the palm of his right hand. "I didn't think he would even get as far as he did, honestly."

"It sounds to me like you didn't do much thinking at all," Charles replied in a sad voice. "You do realize that had Remus attacked him, Remus could have been in a great deal of trouble with the Ministry? The Snape boy could have been killed as could have James in saving him."

Sirius nodded as the tears spilled out of his eyes once more. "I never meant for that."

"As I have already said, I certainly don't think you set out with the intent to seriously hurt anyone. But it doesn't change the very real fact that it could have happened."

"I know," Sirius nodded as he nearly choked on his sobs. "I don't even blame Jamie for hating me."

Charles frowned at the words. He could understand why James was mad – livid even – but it still pained him to see Sirius so hurt.

"I was thinking," Sirius continued. "I'm almost of age. If you want me to go I will. I will understand too. I'm a horrible person, I'm just like them and I don't deserve to be here."

"Stop," Charles said in a low voice. "Just stop."

This particular subject had been brought up several times over the years and Charles certainly was not having a discussion about it tonight. He had reassured Sirius numerous times that they would not send him away – they would not give up on him – regardless of what happened. It wasn't that he minded comforting the child that he had grown to love as if he were his real son. But he was not sure what else could be said to convince him.

"It's true though," Sirius replied in a soft voice. "I acted like him."

"One mistake does not make you a bad person Sirius, just as one good deed would not make someone a good person. I have gotten to know you quite well over the years and I do not think that you are anything like your family. You have risen above that and for that you should be proud."

Sirius knew that the words were meant to comfort him and they did – yet somehow they succeeded in causing him to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said in a sincere voice. "I really, truly am."

Charles eyed the boy as he leaned back in his chair. "I do not doubt that you are. However, I am sure you are aware that being sorry simply isn't enough."

Sirius nodded as he struggled to get his tears under control. "I'll get the slipper."

Charles held out a hand as Sirius began to stand. The teenager looked at his dad with a curious face but sat back down.

"I'm not quite sure that will be enough this time," Charles said in a sad voice. Throughout the years he had always resorted to corporal punishment when dealing with major misbehavior from his boys. He didn't do so because he enjoyed it by any means but because it was over quickly. Despite the fact that it was not a pleasant experience for anyone involved, he knew that within an hour or so the naughty child would be fine, the spanking long forgotten. Regrettably this time he wasn't sure that allowing Sirius' punishment to be so hurried was for the best. The school year had only just barely started and despite the fact that it pained him to do so, Charles had a more creative punishment in mind.

A look of worry overtook Sirius' tear stained face.

"You made a grave mistake," Charles said in a somber voice. "One that I think you need to remember for quite some time. That being said I want you home every Friday for the remainder of the school term. You will report to this study no later than five in the evening. You will spend the weekends in your room working on school work. You will be permitted to join us for meals, but aside from that you will stay in your room until you return to Hogwarts on Sunday evening."

Sirius felt his shoulders slump slightly at these words. His tears had just stopped but he suddenly felt like he could cry a million more, "Every weekend?"

Charles nodded sternly. "Starting after you have completed the next two weeks worth of Saturday detention that is. If you behave yourself than I will suspend your punishment temporarily over the Christmas holiday but aside from that, yes, every weekend until the school term ends."

Sirius was suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to beg for a spanking but he knew it wouldn't do any good. His dad never changed his mind once he decided on a punishment.

Sirius nodded as he brushed a stray tear off of his cheek.

Charles reached an arm out and gently squeezed the boy's shoulder. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to take back the punishment he had just dished out and instruct the teenager to fetch the slipper. He couldn't do it though. Doing so wouldn't impress the gravity of the situation on the child. Of course it may for a few moments but he was sure that it wouldn't have the lasting impression that taking away his weekend freedom would.

"I love you very much," Charles said softly. "I want you to know that that has not changed. As I told you years ago Sirius, we will never turn our backs on you, even if you burn this house down. You mean far too much to us."

Sirius nodded as the tears filled his eyes once more. "I love you too."

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Two days had passed since the incident and Sirius was sure that he had never gone so long without talking to James. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to. He had tried several times to find the right words to explain things to his best mate, but he had failed miserably every time.

"Please?" he added when James didn't respond.

Silence reigned for another moment.

Sirius was beginning to regret approaching James in the common room. Remus was off in the library but Peter was sitting with James looking absolutely engaged in where this conversation or rather lack of conversation was going.

Finally James shrugged. "I guess so."

"Alone?" Sirius asked. Not only did he want to get James away from Peter, but there were a group of first year girls across the room giggling loudly. Sirius would have liked to tell them to shut it. He never quite understood what girls found so amusing all of the time.

Another shrug. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," Sirius replied, "Just alone." He almost expected James to deny his request but a moment later the boy was on his feet.

"Come on," James instructed as he walked past Sirius and towards the portrait.

Sirius followed his friend down the long hallway and up the steep staircase that led to the Owlery.

Sirius looked around making sure that they were alone before he spoke softly. "I am so sorry Jamie."

"If sorry is all you have then you are wasting my time," James said in an annoyed voice.

"It's not," Sirius quickly replied.

"So then what?"

Sirius watched as James walked across the room and sat down on a large stone ledge. "I don't know what to say," Sirius said in a soft voice. "I was wrong. I'm an arse. I don't deserve you for a best friend. I-"

"Brother," James cut him off.

"I – what?"

"You said I was your best friend and I was correcting you. I am your brother."

Sirius noted that his voice still sounded slightly angry, but not nearly as angry as it had earlier.

"I don't deserve that," Sirius shook his head. He could feel the tears fighting their way to the surface once more. "You were right Jamie. I am just like him."

"No," James shook his head. "I was so wrong to say that. He wouldn't be apologizing right now Siri, he wouldn't even care that it happened and you know it. I was a git to say something like that to you and I am sorry."

Sirius crossed the room and sat down next to James, "So now what?"

James shrugged. "I don't hate you. I know that you didn't mean to try and hurt anyone."

"I didn't," Sirius quickly replied. "Really I didn't."

James nodded softly. "I know it."

"I never thought that he would actually get that far," Sirius clarified. "I thought for sure a teacher would catch him or something."

"I know," James replied. And he did. He didn't truly think that Sirius set out with the intent to do what he had done. He knew him better than he knew himself at times and although he loved nothing more than to play a good prank on someone, he didn't play them to try and hurt people. "Did dad wallop you?" James couldn't help but ask. If it had been anyone else in the world he never would have asked such a question, but it was different with Sirius. They were always open with each other.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "He grounded me. I have to go home every weekend for the rest of the school term and sit in my room and do homework."

James eyes widened at these words. Sirius would miss every Hogsmeade trip, every late night in their dormitory or the Room or Requirement. He would miss sneaking down to the kitchen for extra desserts on Friday nights and Quidditch games on Saturdays. He knew that what had happened was unhumorous at best, but he had never expected such relentless punishment. "I would have rather been walloped," James replied in an honest voice.

"Me too," Sirius agreed.

"Well maybe I can come home some weekends and…"

James trailed off as Sirius shook his head. "Nah I deserve to be in trouble. I don't want to try and find a way out of it."

James was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Remus and Peter don't hate you. They have been wanting to try and talk things out but I wouldn't let them. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," Sirius replied, and for the first time in two days, it was.


	8. April 1976

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April 1976

"Is this really happening?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Shut it," James replied. Despite the fact that he wanted to appear annoyed, he was having a hard time keeping the grin off of his face.

When he had told Sirius the news earlier he had made sure to do so in the hall seconds before they were due to be in Potions. This had been strategic planning on his part, giving Sirius less than five seconds to poke fun about it.

That had been hours ago though.

Now as they headed to their destination, Sirius had all the time in the world.

"No but really," Sirius continued with a cheesy grin. "Is this really finally happening?"

"I swear if you say anything to embarrass me…" James threatened, pausing for a moment to decide what best he could work with, "I'll tell Lindsey Boken that you snogged Samantha Mott the night before you were in the secret passage with her."

Sirius practically rolled his eyes at the threat. "She knows. I told her ages ago when she wouldn't stop hanging all over me."

Peter laughed at Sirius' words as he adjusted the satchel on his shoulder; in it were two bottles of firewhisky.

James looked up and down the hall, careful to make sure that nobody was in sight.

"Let's go," Sirius said as the door suddenly appeared.

James and Peter wasted no time following him, James taking one last look around. As far as he was concerned they couldn't be too careful. After the incident in the shack earlier in the school year, Sirius couldn't afford to get into any more trouble at school or at home.

"Took you three long enough," Remus said the moment they entered the room. "I was starting to get worried that you were caught."

"Sorry," James offered as he crossed the room and sat down on top of an old trunk. "I was-"

"He was just prettying himself up," Sirius cut him off in an amused tone. "We have a special guest joining us tonight Moony."

"Shut it," James bellowed. He didn't really mind his brother's teasing. He would, however, absolutely die of embarrassment if Sirius said anything in front of her. He knew that he wouldn't though. It was one thing to tease him in front of the guys, it was quite another to take it that far.

A knowing look swept over Remus' face. "Is she really?" He asked with a large smile.

"It's not a big deal," James tried to downplay the situation. "I asked her if she wanted to and she said yes. We're just friends."

Sirius nearly snorted at these words as he took the satchel from Peter. He removed the two bottles of firewhisky and the stack of cups and began pouring, filling four of them to the rim. "You've been into her for years," he exclaimed. "You finally work up the nerve to ask her to hang out, she says yes, and you are telling me that it is no big deal? Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," he shook his head with a chuckle. "You forget that I know you. This is most definitely not _no big deal_."

James couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at his brother's words. "Okay, so it's a bit of a big deal," he admitted. "But we aren't going to act like it is."

"Of course we aren't," Remus agreed as Peter nodded in agreement.

James turned his attention to Sirius who was now handing cups to both Remus and Peter. He walked back across the room, retrieving his cup as well as James' from the old desk that they were sitting on. "What?" He asked as he noticed James' solemn face.

" _Sirius_ ," James said in a sober tone.

"You really think I would do that?" Sirius asked in a mock hurt voice. "Me?"

"Well no," James admitted. "But you can't blame me for wanting to be sure."

Both Peter and Remus chuckled softly at these words.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Sirius promised with a grin. "I wouldn't want to make my future sister-in-law uncomfortable now would I?"

"I swear I'm going to get you back for this one day," James promised through a small grin. "I'll tell mum and dad all about how you snuck that girl from the seaside into your room that night at the cottage."

"That girl happens to have a name," Sirius replied in a phony stern voice. He had absolutely no fear of James making good on his threat. He knew it would be a cold day in hell before his brother would ever rat him out for that, or anything for that matter. They didn't do such things to each other. It was unheard of.

"Really?" James laughed before he took a sip of his drink. He swallowed, willing his face to remain normal. He never did quite develop a liking for the taste of firewhisky though after the first cup it hardly mattered. "And what was it?"

"Either Jessica or Jillian," Sirius replied. "I'm nearly certain of it."

"You're crude," Remus stated before taking a drink.

"I can't help it that I look like I do," Sirius replied with a smirk. "The ladies love me."

James rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"I think it's brilliant," Peter declared as he took his first sip. He made a disgusted face as the dark liquor ran down his throat.

"I think you should have enough respect for these girls to at least know their names," Remus noted in a disapproving tone.

"Hey now I'll have you know that I am always a complete gentleman," Sirius replied in a mock hurt tone. "I even held her purse for her while she climbed back out of the window."

"A real Romeo," James laughed.

"We can't all find the perfect girl and pine over her for ages," Sirius retorted.

James couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips at the words, nor could he help the way his ears began to burn. He quickly brought his cup to his mouth glad for the distraction. He had cared deeply for Lily for quite some time now but it wasn't until they brewed _Amortentia_ in Potions earlier in the week that he knew how strong his feelings were. He had instantly smelled her perfume mixed with the lavender shampoo she used. His face had nearly burned off when the realization hit him.

Remus threw Sirius a stern look as the un-denying sound of the wall changing filled the room. A second later Lily appeared.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper. Her long red hair was down and it looked as though she had run all the way through the castle, but James was sure that she had never looked more gorgeous.

"Started without me I see," she smiled softly as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Such gentlemen."

She walked across the room as James quickly jumped up to pour her a cup of the liquor. He handed it to her as she passed by him.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

James watched she drank a large mouthful and swallowed it down with no problem. As she walked past him he caught sight of Sirius swallowing a laugh. James threw him an annoyed look as Lily sat down in an old rocking chair.

"So how often do you do this?" She asked. She was quite impressed by them. She had never thought of using the Room of Requirement for anything, let alone for drinking undetected.

"As often as we can nick a bottle or two from our parents," Sirius replied as he leaned back in the beat up armchair he was occupying. "'Bout once a month."

"Wicked," she smiled.

"I have to say I never took you for the type," Remus mused.

"To break the rules or to drink?" Lily questioned with a curious grin.

"Both," Peter answered. He agreed completely with Remus. Lily always seemed so sweet and studious. Not the type to snitch on anyone that was breaking the rules but certainly not the type to join in.

"I guess you don't know me at that well," she replied with a small laugh. "I don't go out of my way to break the rules by any means, but if the situation presents itself I won't turn it down."

James smiled softly at her words. He liked that she wasn't prudish, that she had a bit of a wild side. In his eyes it only added to her allure.

"Sounds a bit like you," Sirius commented nodding in Remus' direction.

"Certainly doesn't sound at all like you," Remus retorted.

Sirius rolled his eyes before he directed his attention back to Lily. "You should have brought some friends with you. It could have made things more interesting."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh is that so?"

Sirius shrugged with a grin. "I wouldn't mind snogging a new girl tonight."

"I'm not sure there are any girls left in this castle that you haven't snogged," Lily retorted causing the others to laugh.

"You are all making me feel quite cheap tonight," Sirius declared before taking a long drink from his cup.

"Oh please," James laughed. "You are enjoying every minute of it."

Sirius shrugged with a cheeky grin before he got up and refilled his cup. "Anyone else?"

Remus held his cup out for a refill as he spoke to James. "Thank Merlin our first class isn't until eleven tomorrow. We must be barmy to be doing this on a school night."

James nodded in reply as it was it was already after one in the morning and he was sure that they weren't going to go to bed anytime soon. "I might fake an illness, skip Muggle Studies altogether."

"You'll end up with Poppy," Peter remarked. "Taking draughts that will make you wish you were in Muggle Studies."

James shrugged in reply.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Lily commented. "I may just follow suit and complain of a headache. A draught will be better than sitting through class."

James smiled at her, appreciative that she had agreed with him.

"Why are you all drinking on a school night? Couldn't wait one more day for Friday?" She asked with a small chuckle.

James threw a concerned look in Sirius' direction before looking back to Lily.

Realization swept over her face as she realized that if they drank on the weekends, one of them would not be able to participate. She hadn't been told why Sirius went home every Friday night but she could guess that he wasn't doing so willingly.

"Sorry," she said in a soft voice. "I didn't realize. I mean I realized but I didn't think."

"It's okay," Sirius nodded giving her a small, reassuring smile as he sat back down in the armchair, his cup now full once more. "I can't give any details but I got in a bit of trouble a few months back and I have to go home every weekend."

Lily gave him a sympathetic look. She couldn't imagine being made to go home every weekend. Everything exciting took place on the weekends.

"We should have brought food," James said in an attempt to change the subject.

Peter nodded in agreement. "I'm starving."

Sirius nearly rolled his eyes at the words. Peter was always starving. "I'll sneak down to the kitchen and nick some."

James quickly shook his head. There was no way he was letting Sirius do something so risky. Since the whole incident with the shack, James had gone out of his way nearly every day to make sure that his brother didn't take any wild risks. He had this unrelenting fear that if Sirius got into any more trouble he would be expelled. Not to mention their parents would likely murder him.

"I'll go," Lily offered as she jumped up. She quickly finished off her cup of firewhisky before handing the now empty cup to James. "Can you fill that for me while I'm gone?"

"You can't go," James replied shaking his head.

"Why?" She asked in a mock annoyed voice. "Because I'm a girl?"

"Yeah," James nodded and then he quickly thought better of his reply. "No! I mean it's not right. If anyone should get in trouble it should be one of us."

"And to think that some people think chivalry is dead," she smirked as she quirked her right eyebrow at him. "Don't worry. If I get caught I won't get into trouble."

"How?" Peter asked.

"Surprisingly by Potter's reasoning for not wanting me to go – I'm a girl."

"Funny I've seen plenty of girls in detention," Sirius commented before taking a drink.

"Maybe so but then they aren't taking advantage of the situation," Lily replied as she headed towards the door. "If I get caught I'll just cry."

Remus raised an eyebrow at these words.

"There is no way that would work," Sirius declared as he sat up a bit straighter. "Crying won't get you out of trouble."

"Of course it will."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"Because it has about two dozen times," Lily replied in a nonchalant voice. "Now stop worrying. I'm going to go get us a fruit platter and some sweets. I'll be right back."

Sirius shrugged in reply. As far as he was concerned if Lily thought she could get away with it without being caught who was he to stop her?

James wasn't giving in quite so easily though.

"I'll go with you," James offered.

"Absolutely not," Lily shook her head. "If you and I are caught together we're both dead. I can't cry my way out of that one."

"She does have a point," Remus nodded. "That would look bad to say the least."

James felt the tips of his ears burn slightly at the realization of what they meant. "Okay yeah you're right," he agreed. "Just be careful."

"Promise," Lily smiled before ducking through the doorway.

"Well I think it's going well," Remus noted the moment she was gone.

"She's into you," Sirius nodded before having another drink.

"How do you know?" James asked. He hadn't seen a single thing that would lead him to believe that Lily liked him at all.

"Number one she keeps glancing at you when you aren't looking," Sirius replied holding up a finger. "Number two," his second finger went up. "She is being nicer to us than she has to which means she wants us to like her. She wouldn't care about us liking her if she wasn't into you. Number three she looks cute but like she doesn't want to look cute. She looks like she put a lot of effort into her appearance but she doesn't want you to think that she did. Number four-"

"Number four is that you put way too much energy into figuring out how girls think," Remus cut him off.

"It really isn't that hard to figure out," Sirius replied. "But no that actually isn't number four. Number four is that I know what your Amortentia smelled like."

"What does that have to do with her liking me?" James asked. He could feel his cheeks blushing slightly at Sirius' words.

"Because I know what hers smelled like too."

"She told you?" Remus asked in a disbelieving voice.

Sirius shook his head as he drank from his cup.

"Some girl you snogged did and Lily told her," Peter guessed.

Another shake of the head.

"Then how git?" James asked in an annoyed voice.

"The moment she smelled it she blushed and looked directly at you," Sirius replied. "You really need to learn how to pay more attention to things like that."

"You're lying," James accused.

Now a real look of hurt swept across Sirius' face. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never," James quickly replied in a soft voice. "I shouldn't have said that…sorry."

Sirius nodded in reply, the hurt exiting his face as quickly as it had arrived. "You should really ask her on a real date. Without us there ya know?"

James nodded in agreement. They had a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. He could ask her to go with him, treat her to lunch.

James watched as Peter got up and poured himself another drink. "This bottle is done."

"Lucky we got two," Sirius commented.

The four heads looked up at the same time as the wall turned into a door once more.

"Back," Lily announced happily as she stepped into the room, her arms full.

"Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "What the hell?"

James quickly jumped up to help her.

"The fruit plate that I promised," She smiled as she handed it over to James. "Five treacle tarts," she handed them over as well. "Another bottle of firewhisky," she smiled widely as she pulled the bottle out from under her jumper. And a pair of Slughorn's socks," she laughed as she pulled them from her pocket.

"Lils!" Sirius laughed loudly as he stood up. "You were just going for a fruit plater not half the bloody kitchen! And why the bloody hell do you have a pair of Slughorn's socks?"

"What can I say Black, I got carried away," she smiled before turning her attention to James. "My drink?"

"Oh!" He suddenly realized that he had never refilled her cup like she requested. "Sit, I'll get it."

She smiled softly at him giving him a small wink before walking past him to her chair.

James quickly retrieved both her cup and his own and filled them before handing hers to her.

"I must say I am impressed," Remus noted. "Perhaps you should hang out with us more often."

"I'd like that," Lily nodded as she smiled at James, their eyes locking for a brief moment. She bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to look away from him. "I would like that a lot."

* * *

"It appears James is coming home tomorrow night," Charles said as he cut his roast, "and bringing a friend with him as well. He said he would floo home before lunch and explain."

Sirius couldn't help the snicker that escaped his mouth at these words. It has been nearly a month since the night in the Room of Requirement and James and Lily had been nearly inseparable. Sirius had caught them snogging on more than one occasion. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that he was going to bring Lily home to meet his parents.

Lydia raised a knowing eyebrow at her son before giving her husband an amused smile. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?" Sirius mused refusing to look up at her.

"What do you know?" She asked in a curious voice.

Sirius took a moment to compose himself. He wanted to make sure that his face didn't give him away at all. Slowly he looked up at her. "What do you mean? I don't know anything."

"Sirius," Charles forced his voice to come out sternly.

"Not fair," Sirius replied with a small grin.

"Lying has a high penalty in this house," Charles continued, fighting to keep his face one of seriousness.

Sirius shook his head, smiling widely now. He knew his dad well enough to know that he was in no danger of actually being punished. He could easily see that the man wasn't even really mad. "Really not fair!" He declared.

"You must tell us!" Lydia demanded in a voice that was mixed with frustration and amusement.

Sirius shook his head adamantly as his attention went back to his dinner.

"Perhaps I could make you a deal," Charles offered.

Sirius looked up at him with a curious face. "A deal?"

"If you tell us what you know I will allow you to stay at Hogwarts next weekend," Charles said.

Sirius pondered these words. He didn't really think that James would mind all that much if he told their parents that he had a girlfriend. Of course he would leave out the details. He wouldn't tell them about the endless snogging.

"The next five weekends," Sirius replied. If he was telling he was going to get more than one weekend out of it.

"Two weekends," Charles tried to compromise. He knew that Sirius' punishment was not a joke, but in the same breath the boy had been coming home every weekend for months now. Over those months he had attempted to beg his way out of his punishment only twice. Though only once had he taken it too far and got himself in trouble by doing so. Several times James had been home as well and despite the fact that Charles knew that James had tried to pursue Sirius to sneak out at least once, Sirius had stayed in his room as he had been instructed to do. A little leniency for some information was hardly much.

"Four," Sirius countered.

Charles shook his head. "Two is my final offer, take it or leave it."

"Oh nonsense," Lydia said. "Three weekends and on the fourth you can come home on Saturday morning instead of Friday night. You can also stay out of your room the rest of this weekend."

"Lydia," Charles said in an astounded tone.

"Hush," she replied with a smile. "I want to know what he knows."

Sirius looked at his dad with an amused smile. "I'll talk for mum's offer." It took everything he had in him to speak without dissolving into laughter.

"Of all the ridiculous…." Charles shook his head as he weighed his options. He had just been manipulated by his sixteen year old and he knew it. "I ought to tan your backside for your cheekiness alone," he threatened but the amused look in his eyes gave him away. "Fine, your mum's offer is fine."

Sirius held out his hand. "Shake on it."

Charles shook his head as he held out his hand and firmly shook the boy's hand. "Don't be so impertinent."

Sirius playfully rolled his eyes at his dad's words before letting go of the man's hand and picking up his fork eating a bite of his roast.

"Well?" Lydia nearly shrieked.

Sirius slowly looked up for his plate with a confused look on his face. He fought hard to keep a straight face. He was having far too much fun with this. "Oh you want me to tell you now?"

"That's it," Charles declared in an amused voice as he pushed his chair away from the table. "Get over my knee!"

Sirius quickly shook his head as he laughed loudly.

Charles pulled his chair back towards the table as he looked at Sirius with an expectant face.

"He has a girlfriend," Sirius finally said. "They've been dating for about a month. He's going to bring her home for dinner to meet you."

"A girlfriend," Lydia said softly with a smile.

Sirius looked at his mum to see her face positively glowing. James was going to bloody murder him. He wouldn't be surprised if he did rat him out about the girl from the cottage.

"You can't tell him I told you," Sirius quickly added.

"Never," Charles shook his head.

"What's her name?" Lydia asked.

"Lily Evans," Sirius supplied.

"Oh she sounds darling," Lydia concluded in a soft voice.

Sirius made a face at these words. He wasn't sure how his mum had decided that just from hearing her name.

"I'll have to make something special for tomorrow night."

Sirius nodded in reply as he took another bite of his dinner. He would tell James that he had told their parents. He knew he would have to. They didn't keep secrets like that from each other. Aside from that, he didn't know how else he would explain the next few weekends that he would be at Hogwarts. He was nearly certain that James wouldn't be cross and if he was he was certain that it wouldn't last. It had gotten him a break from his punishment after all; James would understand the good in that.

* * *

"Put your magazines in your room," Lydia instructed.

Sirius looked up at her from the sofa where he was lounging around.

"Now please," she added when he didn't move. "James and Lily should be here any moment and I don't want the house to look a mess."

Sirius rolled off of the couch. He leaned over and picked the small stack of magazines up off the ground.

"Is your room tidy as well?" Lydia asked.

Sirius nodded. He wanted to add that he didn't plan on anyone being in his room but he refrained. He had never seen his mum so crazy about the house being tidy.

Sirius was halfway upstairs when he heard the floo roar to life in the parlor.

He continued on his trek to his bedroom glad to miss the awkward introductions. He dropped his magazines onto his bed before turning and heading back downstairs.

"Hey Lils," he said as he walked into the parlor.

"Black," Lily smiled.

"Dinner will be ready any moment," Lydia announced. "You all sit and talk while I finish things up."

"Do you need any help?" Lily asked.

"Oh of course not! You are our guest dear," Lydia smiled.

Sirius sat down in the armchair as he gave James an entertained glance.

"So Lily I hear you are in Gryffindor as well," Charles said. "Where your parents also in Gryffindor?"

"No Sir," Lily replied. "My parents are muggles. I'm actually the first witch in my family, bit of a shock to them but they were quite happy about it."

"I can imagine that it was," Charles chuckled.

"Lily is very smart," James said blushing slightly as he did.

"Yeah she is," Sirius added hoping to relieve some of the embarrassment from his brother. "She's one of the top in our grade."

"Is that so?" Charles asked. "That's wonderful. Your studies are very important, so much depends on them."

"Dinner is ready," Lydia called from the dining room.

Sirius stood up as Charles spoke. "I guess we should move into the dining room. We don't want to keep your mother waiting."

Charles walked out of the room with Lily only a step behind him.

"Is this too incredibly awkward?" James asked in a hushed voice the moment he and his brother were alone.

Sirius fought the urge to laugh at the question. James looked as though he was about to be sick. "No," he replied shaking his head. "It's going good - brilliant even." He paused as he noticed that his words didn't seem to make James any less anxious. "Tell you what, if it gets awkward at dinner just kick me under the table and I'll do something to take care of it."

James smiled softly at these words as he nodded in agreement. "Thanks Siri."

* * *

"So wait you told them?" James asked in a hushed voice.

It was nearly one in the morning. After learning that Sirius wasn't going to be made to spend the night in his room after dinner, James had walked Lily back to the Gryffindor Tower and then returned home to spend some time with his brother. With Sirius' punishment it was rare that the two of them got time alone.

Sirius nodded sheepishly. "Sorry mate but I mean look at the deal we made. I can go to Hogsmeade in two weeks. Hell we can hang out in the Room of Requirement this weekend. I can go to the Quidditch game too. I couldn't pass all that up."

James pondered these words before nodding in reply. "No, you really couldn't."

"I didn't tell them about all your snogging," Sirius clarified. "Just so you know."

"We don't snog that much," James replied as he rolled onto his stomach. Their parents had gone to bed hours ago but the pair were still in the parlor, stretched out on the floor.

"Only when you are breathing huh?" Sirius chuckled. He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "You love her huh?"

James nodded. "Yeah I do Siri. It's weird because we haven't been dating that long but I do. I think I did before we even started dating."

Sirius believed the words to be true. He had always known that James felt strongly about Lily. He could see from the first time he looked at her that it ran deeper than just a random girl to snog.

"She loves you too," Sirius said. "I can see it when you are together."

"You like her right?" James asked. He wasn't sure why he cared so deeply about whether his brother liked her but he did. He was sure that if Sirius hated her he would have to break up with her. It would nearly kill him but he would have to do it.

"Lils?" Sirius grinned. "Yeah she's cool."

"Cool," James responded attempting to appear nonchalant. He paused for a moment. "So three weekends and a Friday night huh?"

Sirius nodded smiling widely. "It was all mum actually; dad said he was stopping at two weeks."

"Course he did," James replied through a yawn. "Mum really is brilliant. Sometimes I don't think we give her enough credit."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "You aren't mad I told them are you?"

"Hell no," James shook his head. "I'm mad you didn't go for four weekends and a new broom for me."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he laughed at his brother. Sometimes he was sure that he didn't give him enough credit.

 **TBC...**


	9. January 1978

**This one is quite short but I really felt like adding anymore would just take away from it. Enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it (nicely please).**

* * *

 **January 1978**

"I don't care about them."

James looked up at his best friend. The tears that had been streaming down his face only moments ago had finally seemed to have stopped. However, the hurt was still more than evident. James could see it in every inch of his face, in every aspect about his demeanor.

"I know that you don't," James finally answered in a soft voice. He wasn't sure that he believed the words. Not completely. He knew that in the broadest sense they were true, but in the tiny details, they were a lie. Sirius hated them but hate was not the opposite of love, indifference was. If he felt hate then he still felt something.

"It's just perfect though isn't it?" Sirius asked. Despite the tears that were still staining his face he was now smirking, an evil grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "They hated muggles so much."

James had been shocked when his dad had told him the news. Orion and Walburga Black hit by a car in London. Walburga had died instantly and Orion an hour later in a muggle hospital. Neither of them had spoken to their oldest son in years.

The tears that had stopped started falling once more, slower this time, clinging to his dark eyelashes before dripping down his face.

"I don't care," Sirius stated once more.

James could hear that he was trying to convince himself with every word.

"It's okay if you do," James heard himself saying. He was shocked by his own words. When he was younger he had had a horrible habit of speaking before thinking. Somewhere around the age of fourteen or so he had stopped doing so; every once in a while though his old ways snuck up on him. He hated when they did.

James braced himself for his best mate to lash out at him. It rarely happened. James could recall twice. Both of those times had been when they had been discussing his birth parents. Both of those times James had implied that it was okay if Sirius missed them or cared about them or even loved them.

"It's not," Sirius mumbled through his tears.

James two front teeth chewed gently on his bottom lip as he weighed his options. After a moment he decided that he didn't care if he started a row with Sirius. Their arguments never lasted for more than a few hours anyway.

"It is," James insisted. "They are still your parents."

Sirius' soft tears turned to heavy sobbing once more, the sound of it hurting James' heart to hear.

"Siri," James practically whispered as he slid off the edge of the couch that he had been perched on. A moment later he was sitting next to his brother. His mind drifted back to the day that Sirius had come to live with them permanently. His parents had had to heal him and while they tended to his physical wounds James had comforted him in an attempt to heal his emotional wounds.

Since then, aside from the occasional hug, they had never really physically shown their love for one another. The need to do so was never there.

Today was so very different.

Without giving his actions a second thought, James reached out and cupped his hand around the back of Sirius' neck.

"It's okay to care about them," James tried once more. "It doesn't make you weak or stupid. It proves that you are a good person Siri."

"They never cared about me," Sirius said through his weeping. "They never cared Jamie. When I was little I tried so hard to make them love me…to make them proud of me. They never cared. She always told me how much she hated me – how much of a disappointment I was. And he…he…

"You are better than them," James replied the tears welling up in his own eyes. "It was their loss and it always will be."

It always amazed him that after years of friendship he still couldn't handle seeing or hearing Sirius cry. He would have thought that it would have gotten easier over time but if anything it had gotten harder to handle. It was such a rare occurrence. In so many situations where it would have been perfectly understandable to sob, Sirius remained composed. It was James that allowed his emotions to show much too easily. Sirius could always keep something of a stiff upper lip. When he did give into his emotions it always caught James off guard, more so when it wasn't due to physical pain. His best friend's tears made him feel as if he was in pain himself. James often wondered if that was what a soul mate was. Of course, he loved Lily, he loved her in the truest sense of the word, in many ways more than he loved himself. It was a different kind of love with Sirius though.

James had always believed that fate brought Sirius to his family. It had changed who they both were. Of course, James had a close friend in Remus as well as in Peter but neither of those friendships could come close to touching what he and Sirius shared.

James could never comprehend how anyone, let alone Sirius' own parents, could choose to disown him. James was sure that he was the best person that he had the privilege of knowing.

"Siri listen," James said as Sirius coughed out an exceptionally loud sob. " _It is_ their loss," James repeated the words once more. "You never did anything wrong. How could anyone do anything to deserve that? And you're hurting because you miss them just means that you are a better person." He knew that he was repeating himself. A broken record, his father would say referring to a muggle device. When James was little he always smiled widely whenever his dad mentioned anything related to muggles. His doing so would often lead to James asking ten million questions about the item.

About a year ago Sirius had told him that he had asked his own father about a muggle item once. Orion Black had not only belittled his son for wanting to know what a telephone was; he had thrown him across the room so roughly that Sirius had slammed into his wardrobe, the heavy oak knocking the wind out of his small body.

James closed his eyes tightly forcing the memory out of his mind.

"If it wasn't for you," Sirius whispered through his tears, "You and your parents."

" _Our_ parents Siri."

Sirius nodded though he did not verbally agree.

Silence reigned aside from Sirius' soft sobbing and sniffling.

"Your parents," Sirius finally said in a hoarse voice, before he corrected himself, " _Our_ parents have given me a family that has been filled to the brim with love, support, caring, laughter…the way that it is supposed to be. I can never thank you enough for that Jamie."

"You don't have to thank –"

"You didn't have to help me," Sirius cut him off. He gently moved his body forcing James to release the soft grip on his neck. "That night all those years ago…you could have said no, you could have refused to hide me."

James shook his head. "No, I couldn't. You are worth more than that."

"To you," Sirius replied in a hurt voice. "Why to you and not to them?"

James pondered the question. The stories that Sirius had told him over the years about his childhood with his parents were terrible at best. He couldn't imagine being scared of his father or having an emotionally abusive mother. Worse, he couldn't imagine having parents that treated him like that but their other child like a prince.

"I don't know," James answered honestly.

"I'm stupid," Sirius decided in a soft voice.

"You aren't at all," James insisted. "Really Siri."

"I always thought that maybe one day they would contact me. Maybe they would apologize for how they were. Maybe they would beg for my forgiveness."

"Maybe they would have if they were given more time."

"No," Sirius' voice was angry now. "They wouldn't have. They didn't see anything wrong with how they were. They don't know how much they damaged me but even if they did they wouldn't care."

James wanted to tell Sirius that he wasn't damaged but he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't shape the truth into something that would make him feel better for comforting his friend. Sirius would see right through it.

Truthfully, he was damaged in ways. James had seen that before Sirius had even come to live with them. He had seen it in little things. How Sirius had never received mail from home, how when mail did come for him it was always in the form of a howler. After Sirius had moved in with them every fear that James had had for his best friend had been confirmed. He had seen it in how much of his persona at Hogwarts was a carefully thought out and brilliantly calculated act. Only James got to see the real Sirius Black; the one that tried exceptionally hard to please their parents. That gave up his cool persona the moment they entered the house and turned into the sometimes quiet, sometimes emotionally damaged kid that had managed to complete their family. James didn't believe for a moment that anyone could go through what Sirius had for the first half of his life and not come out a little damaged on the other side.

"You saved me," Sirius said the tears welling up in his eyes once more. "You and mum and dad. If it weren't for you I would be a mess. I might not even be alive at all."

"You saved us Siri," James replied the first tear trickling down his own face. "Don't you see that? They messed up but me…me and our parents benefited from it and we always will."

The tears rushed from Sirius' eyes once more as he leaned over allowing his body to fall into James' side. James brushed the tears from his own face before wrapping his arms around his brother. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered. "You have us. We aren't going anywhere."

 **TBC...**


	10. July 1980

July 1980

"How did we get here?"

James looked up at his best mate and gave him a small grin. "It is a bit crazy, isn't it?"

Sirius returned the smile as his eyes drifted down to the small bundle in James' arms. There were few moments that he could ever remember seeing his brother this happy and content.

"Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday that we were thirteen. In the backyard building a fort or sneaking off to the Room of Requirement."

"This suits you too," Sirius decided with a small nod. "For all the worrying you did for the last few months you're a natural."

"You looked quite natural yourself yesterday at the hospital," James mused. "The staff was sure that they have never seen a baby so young smile so widely."

"I was promising him that you would buy him the newest model of brooms the day each one is released."

"I think that as his godfather that may be your department."

Sirius felt his heart swell at the words. He was sure that there wasn't another title in the human language that could make him any prouder.

"There may be some truth to that," Sirius agreed with a small chuckle. "I pre-ordered the new Nimbus that comes out next spring yesterday."

"Ten months old seems like the perfect age for his first broom to me," James agreed before looking down at his sleeping son and speaking once more. "Your godfather is going to spoil you rotten. I am nearly certain of it."

"It comes with the job," Sirius grinned widely. "I plan on being his best friend."

"He likely won't realize what an amazing gift that is until a few years down the road," James replied. "Your friendship I mean."

"The same can be said for the broom," Sirius joked in an attempt to change the subject. Since he had signed the papers the previous day accepting the role as godfather his emotions had been a wreck at best. If James started in on the sentimental side of things he knew that he would crumble faster than a house of muggle cards. "Mum and dad stopping over later?" Sirius quickly asked. If silence enveloped the room James would continue with the current topic, he was certain on it. The faster Sirius changed the subject completely the better.

"Around three," James responded, his eyes still gazing down at his son. "Mum wants to make dinner. I think she would spend the night if she could." James paused as he carefully ran the tip of his right index finger down Harry's nose. "You can stay for dinner you know. We would all love if you did."

Sirius smiled softly. It had been years since the Potters took him in and adopted him. Yet, at times the feeling of being so loved and wanted could still touch him so deeply. But then, their love had always been overwhelming in the best possible way.

"I don't want to interfere on your family time."

James rolled his eyes in an over exaggerated fashion. "Shut up arse. You are in this family whether you like it or not and you know it."

Sirius couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, nor could he help the mistiness that filled his eyes. He blinked quickly forcing it away.

That had always been the way. James taking care of him – being his strong and steady. Sirius was sure that he would never be able to do enough to repay him for literally saving his life, but despite that he would never stop trying.

The End.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note to let ya'll know that I have started a new story for part 3 of this series.**


End file.
